Ivashkov's Royal Selection
by simplewispersofme
Summary: This is a selection inspired AU story. Queen Tatiana wants to get Adrian married off so hosts her annual Royal Selection, bringing 24 girls of all statuses into court allowing Adrian to decide who he wants as his wife. Sydney reluctantly enters this lottery even though she has no desire to be with him. But things change once she has met him and see him for who he really is.
1. The First Draw

We got the letter today, the letter we heard about in rumor something I hoped wouldn't come. But here it is along with our usual bills we struggle to pay. My mom has tossed them aside though. The second she spotted the royal Ivashkov symbol stamped on it she opened it up like she'd received the best gift in the world.

Receiving this especially as I'm an alchemist is the highest honor you can get for us. So naturally she treated it that way reading through it so quickly and so excitedly. I don't see it that way.

I don't like being rude or disrespectful to my mother, but in this case there was no way not to be, I have no interest in taking part in this silly game. I also most importantly had no intention of being a royal or marrying Lord Ivashkov. That to me is the biggest horror life could bring.

I hid away in my bedroom for most of the rest of that afternoon, though it was impossible to hide for long as it was my day to cook and clean. I knew my mother would be watching me like a hawk trying everything in her power to convince me of doing this. Nothing would change my mind though, nothing.

I finish cooking the dinner potato pasta salad and crispy apple slices for desert, it isn't anything special but currently we are low in budget so what we had had to do. As I'm serving the food out on the plates I noticed her opening her mouth ready to say something, mentally chastise herself, shut her mouth again and make a loud huffed sigh.

We are all gathered around the table eating our food quietly none of us saying a thing to each other. She puts her fork down on her plate making everyone look up at her.

"Can't you at least fill it out Sydney?" She says as though it is easy to do. "Would it really hurt you to fill it in? The royal selection is such an honor and we got given a form Sydney we got one." She says pleading with me.

I could read everything she was saying to me, she needed me to do this it wasn't for her and it wasn't just because of the honor it would bring. It was because dad had been let go from his job, mom was the only parent earning and it wasn't enough for all of us to live on. Zoe, Carly and I had done jobs that we could get, well any that would give us decent money; generally that money went on the bills. I didn't want her upset, but this to me wasn't an honor it wasn't worth it, it was worse than death to me and I didn't want to experience that.

"What is all this about?" My father says his fork scraping over his plate, now wanting to know what it was my mother was talking about.

"Ivashkov's Royal Selection. We received our letter today. I keep telling Sydney that she should apply for it. It would be such a great honor for our family and for the alchemist community." She says so excitedly it was like she was holding a puppy. She was gleaming with so much joy, I had never seen her so happy before in my life.

"Oh Deborah, we don't want her to be involved with all those evil creatures of the night. She can find a perfectly nice alchemist boy right here. There is no need to be selling our daughter out to marry that absurd royal brat." He says his anger inside boiling, he has a tendency to have a wrinkle form at the side of his face when his anger is building.

"Zoe, Carly what do you think of this?" Mom asks wanting to get some back up in her plans to get me to be part of this.

"Well I think he is a very handsome man, I wish I were old enough to enter the royal selection." Zoe says until she looks at father and sees his evil glare at her for what she just said.

"However, he is an evil creature of the night and no matter what he looks like he isn't to be trusted. So I don't think she should do it. We don't need to be getting involved with these people." She tilts her head down so she is staring at the floor now, scared of what might happen after what she just said.

"Carly?" He says sternly holding in his anger now wanting to get the opinion from Carly on this matter. She puts her fork down on the plate and turns to look him square in the eyes not loosing eye contact with him.

"I think it's a fantastic opportunity for Sydney. It is the highest honor she will be given in her life and I think that she should take it. If she decides to fill in the paperwork and apply for this I will support her one hundred percent. You should too. If I were an alchemist I would be applying for this too." She stands up and walks away from the table feeling satisfied with expressing her opinion. At that point father stormed off into the living room slamming himself down Into his reclining chair so loud you would think he broke it. This is a usual thing for us father and Carly always butting heads especially since she refused to become an alchemist due to it being horrific to hate people just because blood was their main substance for food.

"Jared, don't you dare be angry over this. You asked for this by forcefully asking Carly to answer that question, knowing for well that she wouldn't ever agree with your opinions. You are entitled to yours as she is entitled to hers. You hear me?" Mom says bringing in a beer for father hoping it would shut him up and stop his anger from escalating further.

"Sydney" Zoe says in an almost whisper coming up to me while I was cleaning the dishes from dinner and putting away the leftovers ready for another meal. "I do wish I were old enough to enter this, I know that I'm two years too young though. If you do it we will get money, a better place to live and dad would get his old job back. You know that only a few alchemists get submitted for this and most don't get letters, you should consider at least applying for it you might not even get through. But it certainly wouldn't hurt you to have entered." She says still in her hushed tones not wanting father to hear anything she said.

THE FIRST AIRING OF THE IVASHKOV ROYAL SELECTION WILL BE WITH YOU ALL IN NO MORE THAN FIVE MINUTES, PLEASE ALL TUNE IN FOR THIS SPECIAL ANNOUNCEMENT

I hear the TV blasting away as I finish up my final dish, we very rarely have the TV on but due to receiving the letter mom insists on watching the royal network from here on in; due to me getting a letter and becoming an applicant. I was dreading all the excessive royal madness that was now about to begin.

Dad stays in his recliner his beer still in his hand, Zoe sits on the floor right in front of him. Carly and mom sit huddled together on the sofa. I decide to grab a book from the shelf not having much interest in watching the show. I choose a favourite one I have read many times one on architecture around the world. I place myself on the centre of the floor right In front of the TV and start reading.

The royal music starts playing to signify that the show was now beginning. "Welcome everyone, welcome. This is a very special broadcast, as you all must know by now our Lord Adrian Ivashkov is looking for a suitable lady to become his wife. We have sent out hundreds of letters to many eligible young ladies out there in the hopes that the true Lady is out there. Do you think you are the perfect bride for Lord Ivashkov?" He asks while the camera panned over to him showing Lord Ivashkov's reaction to the whole thing. He honestly looked nervous, though the queen and his parents maintain their posture and grace sitting there in the centre of the room.

"All ladies who wish to participate must fill in the application form and head towards their local town hall. Each area is fully equipped and prepared for your arrival as of tomorrow morning. The closing date for applications is the 24th so you all have no more than two weeks to send in your applications. Good luck ladies and I look forward to meeting with the lucky 24 that will be joining us shortly. I am Lucian Badica and this has been a Royal Broadcast." The music comes back on and the channel fades out closing again for the night.

We all gradually go off to bed, though I'm unable to get any form of sleep. My mind going around in circles between my hatred for the whole pageantry for finding a wife, to how important it is to my mom and sisters and back round to how much I hate the evil blood sucking monsters.

I lay there hopelessly stuck in these thoughts it takes me a moment to realise that there was a light shining in through my bed room window. I walk over to it and see Eddie standing with a torch a little farther out. I climb out my window as carefully and quietly as I could not wanting to wake anyone else up. I'm so excited to receive this break from my nightmare thoughts that I practically knock him over when I approach him.

"I didn't think you were coming" I said breathlessly still trying to settle my breathing down from running out towards him.

"It's not been easy to get out recently, but I had to come and see you again. I missed you Sydney." He says walking closer to me now as we go to our secret hide out. When we finally get there he holds his torch up so that I can see the small open space that is supposed to hold a window in it, but it no longer does. I climb myself up hitching in through the open window space and crawl to a free open space in the room. He throws the torch up and I illuminate the room with it as he climbs his way in and practically falls on me as he gets in. He shuffles back away from me and finds a bit of space for himself though we are still squashed together.

"Eight years and we still haven't been caught." He says I could feel the smug smile he had plastered over his face for that achievement. He moves closer to me so we are touching with our arms.

"I know. Except that one time when we were twelve and we had planned our escape that night. We got it all planned out perfectly apart from that neither of us checked that it was guard night. The dog practically bit the entirety of your lower left leg off, luckily you had me to come to your rescue or you'd've been dead meat." I say my smile so huge I wish he could've seen it, though it knew In the darkness he couldn't.

"I can still never repay you enough for that night." He pauses himself and shifts his position so that he was facing me now, not that there was a great deal of room for him to move Into.

I remember when we first met my mom took me to a Dhampirs group secretly, I had no clue and it didn't effect me. I met Eddie and somehow we became friends. I remember we got bored one day and decided to find somewhere better to go to so we snook off exploring the woods.

We found this old abandoned building it was beautiful, I hadn't ever seen anything quite like it before. Though we ended up that neither of us were brave enough to enter it incase a Strigoi attacked us. Eddie had left me without me being aware and had found a tree house out back, half of it's structure was missing but one room still remained there. It was so old but never once showed a sign it would fall, so I climbed up to it and ever since then it has been our sanctuary.

We would sneak out at night past curfew and meet each other and then he would always walk me to the tree house, to make sure no Strigoi could get me. Though recently he hadn't been coming around at night as all Dhampirs have been given a heavier work load. He hasn't been able to come see me.

"I brought you something." He says handing me a small handkerchief , I unwrapped it slowly and found some delicate chocolates wrapped in it.

"Oh Eddie, that is so sweet of you. How could you even?" I stopped myself choosing against asking how he managed to afford them.

"Mom brought loads earlier to celebrate that both Ella and Emma received letters for the Ivashkov Royal Selection. It cost a fair bit of moms savings and I pitched in what I could but it was worth it to see the excitement on their faces." I take one of the chocolates and bite into it but being conscious not to eat too much of it.

"Did you get a letter?" He asks his voice wavering a little showing how unsure he was about asking that question.

"Yes I did" I stop not saying anything further looking round the room, my eyes stare at the ragged old rug that I moved here from my room a few years ago. "I'm not planning on applying though. I don't want to be part of that family nor do I want to become a wife to an evil creature of the night. My mom and sisters are going crazy over this whole thing and it is all just so absurd."

"You should apply" he says as he picks up one of the chocolates and places the whole thing in his mouth.

"Did you honestly not hear what I just said?" My voice raised angry at him for what he just said, out of all the people in my life he was the one consistent to be on my side. To help support me no matter what.

"Yeah I heard you Sydney, but think about it this way hundreds of girls from all over are going to be applying. They will choose 24 girls in total out of those hundred to go further. So the chances are that your application won't get considered and you will have lost nothing at all by trying." He shoves another two chocolates into his mouth as he finished speaking finally realising that I'm not going to eat them.

We stay there for a few hours just talking but not ever talking about the royal selection again. The thoughts all running through my head again plus with the added Input from Eddie.

The next morning I wake up to my favourite smell in the world and a smell I used to have waft into my room every morning until recently. A smell that I missed more than anything else in the world.

"Good morning Sydney. I thought you'd love a cup of coffee this morning. I made it especially for you."

I sit down at the table the coffee cup in my hand, I see a pen placed on top of the application form. I look up from it glancing over at my mom now fully understanding what she was wanting by making me coffee. I make a huge sigh and put my coffee on the table. She leaves the room so I pick the pen up just holding it at first dreading what I was about to do. This would ruin my life if I got selected.

Name: Sydney Katherine Sage, Age: 18 years old, Species: Alchemist/Human

Languages you speak: English, Greek, Latin, Russian, French and Spanish

Hobbies/ Interests: Reading, Architecture, Chemistry, Learning and Cars including car mechanics.

The questions continue on and I fill them all in, putting as much detail as I can in them. The questions throughout the four remaining pages consisted of educational information, more about my skills, hobbies and interests, my family including family background and questions regarding relationships.

I was so relived when I finally finished filling in the forms I thought It would never end and would be continuous.

"You're done? Oh wonderful go get changed and we will head down towards town hall. I took today off work so we could go down there. I doubt that anyone else will be there today as everyone got the forms only yesterday." I stay seated and drink my coffee, not ready to make this official. Just wanting to stay in the divine taste from drinking my coffee.

"Come on Sydney, the quicker the better."

I get up reluctantly and put on my favourite blouse and skirt. I have a quick look in the mirror and decide to pull my hair down so it covers the lily tattoo on my cheek.

We leave the house together and my mom constantly starts talking about Lord Ivashkov and how handsome he was, how any girl that gets chosen by him is so lucky. That I'm in for a great chance of being selected as I'm so beautiful and smart that he'd be a fool not to choose me.

As we turned the final corner before we reach the town hall we see a line of girls and their mothers all queuing and waiting to be seen.

"Mom, I thought you said no one else was going to be here today?" I ask feeling slightly anxious at how many girls had actually arrived to do this. It was also terrifying for me being enclosed with this many Dhampirs and Moroi, I hadn't realised that there were this many where I lived.

"Mrs. Castile" I says as we approach her, who waved us over to join her when she spotted us.

"How are you Sydney? You look so beautiful." She says as she brings me in for a hug.

"I'm okay and thank you. How is Eddie doing?" I say as though I haven't seen him in a long time.

"He's good, but so very tired as of late. They are over working the younger Dhampirs. It isn't fair treatment at all." She says shaking her head in disappointment.

"Sydney" Ella and Emma say in unison as they turn around from talking to a girl just In front of them.

"You two look beautiful." My mom says seeing them both all dressed up. "Everyone here seems to be a bit overly dressed. It didn't state that there was a dress code for coming down to town hall. Did I miss something in the letter?" She says sounding incredibly confused as she sees all the other girls wearing dresses, and slathered in make-up.

"No there was no dress code stated. Though Ella had heard from that Badica girl, oh what is her name? Ah Cressida yes Cressida Badica that they are taking pictures of each girl that applies. They are letting The Lord choose which girls get taken as the 24. It's all very hush,hush though so you didn't hear it from me." She says looking around to make sure no one heard her gossiping.

"Oh my I wish we had've known about this sooner. Though I doubt we will have any problems being chosen with how beautiful and intelligent Sydney is. We don't have to worry." My mom says over confidently as though I have already been chosen as the winner.

We all stand there moving slowly as each girl goes in and the line starts getting smaller and smaller. It isn't until Ella and Emma get taken in that it hits me that I'm next in line.

"Remember you are beautiful and the smartest girl I know, any guy would be counting his lucky stars if he got you."

"Next" I jump hearing a man In front of me yelling. "Next" he says more agitated this time as he repeats himself. This time my mind connects to what he wanted and I move forward going In to the room.

"Tell me your name, give me your application form and then please take a seat in front of the camera over there." He says as he points over to the small circular seat that is placed directly opposite the camera.

"Sydney" I say without really thinking, he looks at me expecting more I hesitate for a second then try again. "Sydney Sage" he types it into his computer I place my form on the table just In front of him and take a seat in front of the camera.

"Look straight at the camera and imagine that ducklings are walking together in a line out of a pond."

Without even intentionally smiling I do as I get a memory with Eddie. My face get so big I didn't think it was possible to find something so incredible to smile about. I remember Eddie and I were down by a pond one day and he had his camera with him, though I protested against him taking pictures of me he wouldn't give up. Though he couldn't get me to smile and eventually gave up trying to get me to. However a family of ducklings came out from the water and they were so cute I couldn't stop smiling, he took that opportunity and took a photo of me while I was smiling. He kept that photo with him ever since, to remind me of the beautiful things in life.

"Thank you Sydney, you may go now." The guy says startling me out from my daydream.

"Thank you so much." I say and then leave the premises planning on not thinking about it again.

The days go by and life carries on as normal again as though nothing had happened. Not one person in my family brought up the royal selection or Lord Ivashkov which was perfect to me, I didn't want to hear any of it.

"Mom, Sydney. You're gonna wanna come in here and see this." Carly yells from the living room. I come rushing in to her wondering what was wrong with her.

"What's is it Carly? What's wrong?" I say really concerned by her yelling. She nods to the TV so I turn to look at it.

UNEXPECTED BROADCAST AIRING AT 7PM TONIGHT. ALL APPLICANTS WILL WANT TO MAKE SURE THEY ARE WATCHING.

"What is this? Why is there a broadcast tonight? The applications deadline was yesterday so there shouldn't be anything to broadcast until next week." I say really confused by the whole situation.

"I don't know but it's gonna be huge news I'm sure of it."

Seven o'clock rolls around and the whole family come together in the living room to see the mysterious broadcast. Dad sitting in his recliner again with Zoe on the floor in front of him. Carly on the sofa huddled up with mom, both being too excited to sit still though. And I go and sit on the floor In front of the TV again.

"Welcome all to our very special, very important broadcast. We are sorry to have surprised you all with the abrupt annunciation of this however I think you will all be very pleased with this as it follows on. We all at royal court would like to thank each and every one of you eligible girls that submitted their application to us. We didn't even need our deadline date as each one of you submitted them within the first couple of days. Thus far we the royals have reviewed each one of your application forms." He stops allowing the camera to show Queen Tatiana who graciously nods in response to him. Then it moves over to Lord Ivashkov who looked like he didn't really know what was happening either. This gave me my first real look at him and he really was handsome, he looked human. I couldn't even tell that he was a vampire.

"We have our final 24 folks" Lucian says though I had missed most of what he had said by looking at Lord Ivashkov.

"That is preposterous they can't have chose yet." Carly says banging her fists on the sofa.

"Well they have so be quiet so we can hear when they announce Sydney." My mom says annoyed at Carly's out burst.

The screen moved into a split screen on one side it showed Lord Ivashkov who's confusion had turned into curiosity at who he was going to be seeing. The other side consisted of a purple screen that said The Selected.

Then a photo appeared on the screen of a girl who had pure blonde ringlets, very pale blue eyes and puffy cheeks her profile said her name was Zyla Szlesky she was seventeen years old and belonged to the royal Moroi's.

The second photo comes onto the screen this time it was a girl with light red hair and dark green eyes, her profile stated she was Veronikah Popescu who was also seventeen but was not of royal status but was still a Moroi.

After those two I decided to only watch Lord Ivashkov's reaction and to listen to the information told by Lucian.

As the names run off one after another and each face being added to the screen. Some of the girls get a bigger reaction from him and some got nothing, some girls simply received a smile from him. For each girl though it was different.

Everything goes silent on the screen for a few seconds and then Lucian speaks up again "We have our final girl and she is Sydney Sage, she is eighteen years old and is an alchemist."

I freeze my whole body frozen up at hearing my name, my face appearing on TV for the world to see. My smile that was at a treasured memory of me and Eddie. I kept looking not believing this was right but there I was still there. It felt like I was being swallowed by a huge black hole.


	2. The Changing Tides

A few days had passed by since the broadcast announcing all the contestants that will compete for Lord Ivashkov's heart. It honestly hadn't sunk in with me yet what was about to happen nor that I had been chosen to take part in this. I had to participate in the one thing I never in a million years wanted to do.

My mom hadn't given it a break at all constantly nagging me about the contest and talking about Lord Ivashkov and how I need to be around him. She had already practically planned out our first date together.

"Make sure you smile Syd, you have such a lovely smile so you need to remember no matter how you feel put on your smile and show the world your beauty." She says this to me more than once a day and it is now drilled into my head.

The royal network has been replaying the latest broadcast every night, showing again and again who the girls were that had been chosen. I wanted to make sure that I had learnt who they all were most of them were Moroi some royal and some not. There were five Dhampirs that had gotten through and I was the only alchemist.

A local royal Moroi came on the screen though I don't know her I have heard about her before, Eddie's sisters were friends with her through school so I sometimes got told stories about her.

"Do you think she is related to Lucian?" Carly says coming in the room from behind me seeing me watch the broadcast for the third time.

"I doubt it Carly. The Badica family is huge, the second largest royal family. They probably aren't directly related to each other." I say still looking at the screen.

"So who is your biggest competition so far?" She says planting herself down on the floor next to me.

"None of them, I'm not competing for the same thing they are. I'm doing this to help mom, not to marry some arrogant royal vampire. But trust me i will be sent home first, there is no reason to keep me around. I was chosen to make peace with the alchemists to show that we are still in agreement that is all."

"But Syd, you can make him like you, you can try harder. Think how fantastic this is you are the only alchemist chosen to compete. They probably saw your beauty and read how intelligent you are and knew you would be perfect for this. Please don't act like you don't care about any of this you have to start trying to care. It is the best opportunity you will ever be given." She pulls me in by the side for a long hug and a squeeze.

"Promise me you will try. Just for a little while please?"

"I'll try for you. I just don't want that life"

We sit there watching more of the girls come on the screen, both of us just watching them. "I think you'll get on with Cailynn Vaduva. She seems quiet like you." Carly says seeing Cailynn's profile on our screen.

"How can you tell that?" I ask her confused all we get is a picture taken from our town halls, our names, ages and what species we are.

"I just can. She has that sort of look you have, she's content and at ease with herself but is very reserved and quiet. I think she will be just like you and you two will get on really well with each other."

We continue to discuss each girl just as she has Cailynn determining what personality they will have from Royal Moroi Jassiah Zeklos to Dhampir Destiny Parsons. Having only a few details available to determine what these girls are truly like.

That night Eddie came to see me, shining his light through my window right onto my face.

"Eddie what are you doing?" I say getting out my bed slowly "You might get caught being this close to my house." I go over to the window standing in front of him now.

"I know but you didn't come out when I shone my light through from the woods. I needed to see you. I had no choice but to come and get you." He offered me his hand and I take it climbing out my window landing my bare feet on the cold stone flooring.

He holds my hand the whole way to the treehouse pulling me with him as he decided to run all the way there. I struggled to keep up with him, I don't have Dhampir speed so running with one that is holding onto you is exhausting. When we reached the tree house I was so out of breath I couldn't climb up first, leaving Eddie to get up there before I could. He shines the light down at me impatiently obviously so desperate to talk to me. I climb up though reluctant as I'm so tired and worn out.

"You really shouldn't have come to my house, my dad would have killed you if he saw you there. And then killed me when he found out I'd been friends with you all these years." I say sitting myself down in my usual spot.

"I don't care Syd, I needed to talk to you and this is the only way." He says looking down almost nervous about what he was going to say to me.

"What is it Eddie?" I say sensing there was something he was holding back

"I... I got a letter today." He says fidgeting with his fingers something he doesn't do very often.

"What was in the letter?" I say feeling very weary of what it might consist of.

"A royal letter. Dictating that I as a guardian of the age of eighteen must without choice go for assessment training and must fight for our race." He says still fidgeting and looking down, not looking up at me once.

"Okay we knew that was coming right? There had been rumors going around that they had a new training method for Dhampir. That they wanted to send groups of them off." I say stating the facts that I'd known, still confused what it was that was bothering him.

"Yeah well there is more they are not telling us about it, I don't think we are being trained on how to kill Strigoi. They are training us on how to kill our kind. How to kill Moroi."

"What why? That doesn't make sense Eddie, they wouldn't be training you to kill Moroi. Dhampirs are there to protect Moroi and to kill Strigoi that is all. I think you are being over paranoid about all of this." I grab his hand trying to calm him down it's strange to see him so irrational like this. "Just think once training is done you can choose what area you work in. Maybe you could work for the royal family and if I'm still there we can be together again." I say hoping something will reassure him.

"Right so I can come to court and watch you fall in love with that blood sucking, Moroi murdering vampire. Sydney how are you being so stupid about all of this? Can't you see they are using you?" He pulls his hand out from mine his anger showing. "You are a pawn in their game, they put on this huge pageant to distract the world of what they are all really doing. The royal family is atrocious."

He stops and looks me right in the eyes "You need to pull out of the lottery Sydney and you need to do it now." He says his tone Indicating how serious he is over it.

"Eddie I get that you think there is more going on, that you don't want to fight Moroi and train to kill them; but we have no facts or evidence of this. You can't jump to those conclusions, you have to train and you have to choose an area to work in. No one can force you to kill a Moroi." I say hoping my words are sinking in, though when he's like this he isn't reasonable to talk to.

"I can't back out from it, I have to stay, I have to participate. I can't let my mom, Carly and Zoe down I really can't. If it weren't for them, if it weren't for them being given a better life I wouldn't do it. You are the one that told me to fill in the form that it wouldn't do any harm for me to do that. But now you don't want me to be part of it? Well it isn't your decision what I do with my life Eddie. It never has been. It is mine and I'm doing this,I will go to court and I will meet The Lord. I will make my family proud of me." I stop suddenly feeling a rush of anger towards Eddie.

"You're choosing him over me? You're choosing that vulgar vampire over me?" He stands or rather attempts to stand in the small space we have In the room. "You know what no, you deserve to be with him, you are just as much a disgusting creature as he is. You know they chose you as a sympathy choice right? They don't actually think you have anything to offer their precious Lord and they are right you don't. You're an alchemist a human, you are nothing but food to them." He says loudly and angrily. The second he finishes he storms off out the tree house leaving me sat there crying and angry. His words and actions stinging me inside, all going around in a circle a vicious painful circle.

My best friend the one person in the world I thought was different, had proved to be different. A boy I had grown to love, to open up to. He was not that boy, that boy hadn't really existed that was just me dreaming he was like that. Maybe this was the real him, vile and cruel just like all the other evil creatures of the night. Maybe my best friend wasn't so different after all.

The next few days were packed with people coming in to visit making sure I was prepared for my new life at court. Some coming to give me information, some checking the information I had given was in fact correct. I had a health visitor come by and the second she took a look at me pulled a repulsed face and said 'You poor families are so malnourished, you are far too skinny my dear. You must eat three full meals every day until you get to court. No ifs or butts about it. You need plenty of sleep too, the bags under your eyes indicate you haven't been asleep in days. We cannot have you meet The Lord looking like that. I will give you vitamins that you must take twice a day every day. Can you be trusted with that?' She had been in and out the house in a few minutes not wanting to stay amongst us poor people as she would put it.

We had another woman who was instructed that she stay with us until my last night before court. She was a human which we were all thankful for, however she had marks on her neck that indicated she'd had many feedings which made my father uncomfortable. Though he was good for once and didn't say anything to her, didn't rant or get angry for her being there; or at least not in front of her. She Informed us all that she was there through court order and that it was in the policy during the selection process that she stay at our place until the very last night, ensuring my safety twenty four seven weather we liked it or not.

"May I speak with Sydney Sage please?" I hear a mans voice in the distance, I go towards where I'd heard it and see a man wearing an incredibly bright purple suit standing In the door way talking to Zoe.

"Sure, I'll go get her" she says but as she turns she sees me approaching the door way myself.

"Sydney there is a man here to see you."

"Thanks Zoe I got it, can you go tell mom we have another visitor. Would you like a drink?" I ask as routine mom stays in the kitchen and when or if we have a visitor she would make them a drink and we have our meetings in the kitchen.

"No thank you." He replies with, he held an accent in his voice but one I couldn't really grasp to identify.

"I'll go tell mom." Zoe says and then walks herself Into the kitchen to report the news.

We stand there for a few minutes in the door way until he finally introduces himself to me. "My name is Abe Mazur, I am here on official legal matters. May I speak with you and your mother privately." He says holding a brief case in his hand, I was surprised it wasn't purple to match his suit.

"Yes of course sir follow me into the kitchen." I lead him through the house and into the kitchen when're my mother was already sitting waiting.

"Good afternoon Mrs. Sage" he says as he takes a seat opposite her at the dining table. She gives him a small nod of acknowledgment but does not say anything further knowing by now she is to be present but not to speak unless there is a reason to.

"Everything that we discuss today is of upmost importance and is of a legal matter. My stay will be short but what I have to say is vital. This is not to be shared with anyone else, do you understand that?" He opens his brief case pulling out a pen and a small pile of papers, laying them perfectly on the table In front of him.

"Can you please confirm your full name for me?"

"Sydney Katherine Sage." I say automatically not wanting to waste his time.

He writes down something on his paper and then puts his pen back down and looks up so he is staring right at me. It felt like he was looking Into my sole I didn't like it, he was scaring me now.

"This next question i ask might be very uncomfortable for you, however it is highly important that you answer it honestly. I have had to ask every single one of the competing girls this exact question." He stops to pause giving me a minute to acknowledge him, I nod a very small nod indicating I understood.

"Are you a virgin?" My mouth dropped open, I couldn't believe this man, this stranger would come In to my home asking me such a private and personal question. My mind freezes unable to answer him.

"Yes she is a virgin, she hasn't even had a boyfriend. Isn't that right Sydney?" My mom says staring right at me waiting for me to come back to my senses.

"Sydney it is very vital that we get this answer from you, can you confirm what your mother just said?" He asks pushing me for an answer.

"Yes, yes it is true. I'm still a virgin and I haven't had a boyfriend before." I say using the same things my mom just said.

"Okay thank you very much Sydney." He writes down again on his paper and then swivels it round to face me. "Can you sign here and here to officially confirm what you just told me. This ensures that this matter was legally covered and that we have no issues that have arisen with you." I take his pen and sign the two places he showed me to sign. My whole body now feeling violated, I felt naked In front of him. He knew something about me that was personal, something that was and should remain private.

"Thank you very much Sydney. Have you been visited by one of our health specialists?" He asks placing the documents back into his brief case.

"Yes sir I have, she gave me vitamins that I have been taking per her guidance twice a day." I said trying to answer him as best I could, my mind had still not settled down.

"Fantastic, make sure that you sleep very well these are your last few days here. Mrs. Sage this is for you." He pulls out an envelope from his suit pocket giving it to my mother. "This is your first payment for your daughter being given to the royal court. For as long as she stays in the lottery you will be given that same amount each week." He nods to her leaving her and then nods towards the door, I walk him out leading him to the front door again.

"I have one more thing to tell you Sydney and this you must keep to yourself." I nod to him unsure what else he needed to tell me.

"You are now property of the royal court and the royal family and most importantly to Lord Ivashkov. If he chooses to spend time alone with you, which he will you must under no circumstances turn him down for anything he asks for. He can request of you what he wants and you may not say no. Do you understand?" I nod though the reality of it I didn't or rather I didn't want to think of that vial creature touching me in any way, let alone letting him steal my virtue.

"This is more than your father and I ever earned combined. Oh Sydney you have got to try and stay there for a little while, this money will help our family so much. We could move to a better village and get a better house. If you stay until near the end of the contest we wouldn't ever have to worry about anything again." She didn't realise how much I was sacrificing by doing this or how much I really didn't want to be part of it, but I want to help her, I need to help her.

I go into my room for a few hours planning on packing my bag for the trip, though there wasn't a great deal I could pack. We would be given new clothes while we were there so I couldn't take any of my favourite blouses or skirts. I ended up packing a few books that I love reading over and over. A few family photos to make sure that they are with me always, though i don't take any with father on them.

I go over to my dresser seeing a blue box that catches my attention. I hadn't looked at this for a little while and almost forgot I had it. Inside the blue box holds a delicate and beautiful bracelet that Eddie had brought for me. It was the most beautiful gift I had ever had, though I couldn't ever wear it. My father would have gotten suspicious of me wearing a new bracelet that he hadn't approved of, so it sat in it's box ever since I was given it. I throw it down on the dresser my anger at Eddie coming back again and now isn't the time for it.

"Sydney, Syd, the new broadcast is about to start. Get out here and watch it with me." Carly yells through the door.

"I'll be out in a minute Carly." I say wiping a tear away that I hadn't realised had even fallen on my cheek.

"Well hurry up I can hear the royal music."

I open up my door and walk to the living room again seeing all my family gathered in the usual places In front of the TV. Apart from father had his glasses on and a book in his hands, not wanting to watch this broadcast.

"Hello and welcome, today we have a little something special for all of you. We will be talking briefly to Lord Ivashkov himself today and get the scoop on how he feels about 24 lovely young ladies coming In to invade his home."

The camera moves going closer to Queen Tatiana giving everyone a clear look at her.

"Good evening your highness" Lucian says bowing down in front of her and the taking her hand in his placing a gentle and small kiss on the top of her hand.

"Good evening Lucian" she says her voice is so gracious and gentle yet was stern. I hadn't realised until now but I had never heard her speak before.

"How are you feeling your highness about the chosen 24 girls? Do you feel as though Lord Ivashkov will find his one true love amongst them?" Lucian asks his curiosity written all over his face.

"I do believe that we have selected the up most best applicants we received and I know that I couldn't have chosen better girls than the 24 that have been selected." She pauses allowing everyone to take in her answer. "I do also believe that my dear nephew will find the right girl for him amongst these girls and that he will finally be ready to marry his chosen love. Who ever that girl may be." She finishes again pausing for everyone to take in her answer.

"Thank you your highness." Lucian then moves round and walks up to where Lord Ivashkov is sitting. He is automatically offered a hand which he takes and shakes it right away.

"Now my Lord, how are you feeling about these girls coming into your home in two days?" He asks the camera zooming in on Lord Ivashkov wanting to show case his reaction the whole time.

"Honestly Lucian, I am slightly nervous."

"Nervous? What is making you nervous?"

"Well see Lucian, we have not had 24 girls all staying here for quite some years now. So I'm a little nervous that the noise level here is going to increase." He says making Lucian laugh behind the camera.

"Do you think that your true love is in the group of those selected to compete for your heart?"

"I do think that she is. Though I don't currently know the girls, I know that the one for me is there." This makes Lucian say awe behind the camera, telling us how we should be feeling over Lord Ivashkov's words.

"One last question for you my Lord. Do you have any advise for the girls?"

"Be yourself, I want to get to know each one of you when you arrive so show me the real you."

"Thank you for your time Lord Ivashkov." The camera swings back round so it is now only focusing on Lucian again.

"So ladies of the selection you heard it from the man himself, be yourself and let him meet the real you. Make sure you are all on your best behaviour when you meet your possible future husband. All of us at court are anxiously waiting to meet you all and to watch this wonderful love unfold. We will see you all in two days as your own journey will begin. This is Lucian Badica giving you all the latest on The Royal Selection. Tune back in with us in two days time where we will be running all day long broadcasting as each girl leaves home and arrives at court." The royal music plays again and then the network fades out until it's simply a black screen again.

That following day goes perfectly as I wanted it to, the woman leaves the premises giving me one last day with Zoe and Carly. We spent most of the day just talking saying our goodbyes none of us knowing how long I will be gone or if I will ever come back. But it was a pleasant day.

I spent the evening reading on the carpet in the living room my usual spot in the house, my dad doing the same in his recliner chair. It was roughly seven in the evening when both of us get startled by a loud banging at the front door. We both walk up to it confused and frustrated that someone would come at such a late time of the night. But there was no way I could've ever expected to see who It was that was at the door.

"Good evening sir, my name is Guardian Castile. We are doing protection checks on all of the selected to ensure their environment in their final night here is safe. May I please come in to assess your rooms? It shall take me no more than a few minutes" my fathers face was outraged at seeing a Dhampir in his house and especially at night without calling in before. Though he now knows that the royals will do what they want and he cannot go against them, so he moves aside allowing Eddie into the house.

"Be quick, I don't like you or your kind and I most certainly don't want you in my house. Sydney may show you around." He says angrily his usual wrinkle on the side of his face showing.

Eddie and I walk together not saying anything the tension building between us. He observes every room as though that was what he had actually arrived here to do. When we reach my room we stop and I shut the door behind us not wanting my father to see or hear us. He still wasn't aware we knew each other.

Eddie brings me to him for a small hug, I don't squirm against it but I go tense and don't hug him back. When we pull away we both sigh at the same time without meaning to.

"What are you doing here?"

"I'm so sorry Sydney"

We both say at the exact same time, speaking over each other.

"You go first"

"You can speak first"

We both say again at the same time, we both smile at each other this time. This was always something we used to do when we both had lots to say to each other but not much time.

"You're crazy for coming here like this. What were you even thinking? If only my father knew that we actually knew each other and that we had been friends for years."

"I know I know but I had to come here and this was the only way I could get you to talk to me. I need to apologise to you. What I said to you in the treehouse, it was wrong and mean and selfish. I shouldn't ever have said that you don't deserve that treatment, you get it enough from your father." He stops and looks round the room uncomfortably as though he was now regretting coming here.

"I know I was a jerk and that you have no reason to forgive me at all. I was just angry that I got that letter and what might happen to me. And Sydney I...I really don't want you to go, I don't want you to go and fall in love with this guy. If you do it will break me and it will ruin our friendship. We won't ever be able to fix it again. Please just don't go." He says looking up into my eyes now wanting me to see that he was being sincere while saying that.

"It's not up to you Eddie, I've already signed my contracts, my family is depending on me now. I'm not letting them down I already told you this. I'm not planning on falling in love with him so I don't get why you are so stressed out over me being with him. I have something I want to give to you." I go over to my dresser and pick up the blue box that was messily thrown on it.

"I don't want it anymore, you can have it back. Give it to one of your sisters or your mom or even a future girlfriend I don't care just take it back as I don't want it anymore." I shove the box into his hands forcing him to take it from me. He holds it holding my hands with it until I pull back not wanting him to touch me anymore. My eyes start watering a little so I turn my back to him, my body starting to feel my anger and hatred for him again. Not forgiving him for what he'd said to me.

"I brought it for you Sydney, don't you remember that day?" He says coming closer to me touching my shoulders hoping to turn me around, I shake him off showing him I didn't want it. Though really I just didn't want him to see me crying.

I hear him leaving the room and walking down the hall back to front door the clomping of his shoes on the hard wooden flooring. "Thank you very much sir, your house is secure for the night. Good luck to your daughter in the selection, I hope she does very well." As I hear the door shut I lay down on my bed my face on my pillow allowing my tears to all fall out, no longer keeping them in.

A few hours later I see the light shining in through my window showing he wanted to meet me once more before I left. I just lay there ignoring him until he finally gives up and goes away. Tomorrow my life will be changed, nothing will matter tomorrow apart from being able to help my mom, to help my sisters. I decide to try and go back to sleep my last time in my own bed. I needed to be fully rested for tomorrow. It will be a hectic day.


	3. Traveling, Redone and Anxiety

I woke up the next morning to the smell of fresh coffee once more. There is no smell in the world that could ever smell better than coffee for my last few hours of freedom. When I go to the kitchen my whole family is sitting around the dining table all talking intently to each other, unaware that I was awake and standing In front of them.

Zoe is the first that notices me a jabs Carly in her side to stop her from talking.

"Morning Sydney, did you sleep well?" My mom asks breaking the small silence that had engrossed the room as I was spotted.

"Not too bad thanks." I say taking a seat at the table facing mom.

"Would you like some coffee Sydney?" Zoe says and then stops rolls her eyes and speaks again before letting me reply. "Of course you do, you'd have it pumping your blood system if you could." She gets up and rushes to the coffee pot and shoves the cup into my hands.

"Thanks Zoe" I say bringing the cup to my mouth

"How are you feeling?" Mom says sensing some of my anxiety.

"I'm okay. But I'm trying not to think about it too much. I just want to enjoy my coffee and my last bit of time with you all." I say bringing the cup to my mouth once more having the most sensational taste wondering my throat.

"You should be terrified Sydney. You're being sent to them as a food bag to that blood sucking vampire. He wouldn't want you when he have the skinny Moroi girls. I don't know why your mother insists that this is a good thing." My father says aggressively, raising his voice in despair.

"Jared be quiet. We all know you hate them. But guess what this isn't about you, this is about Sydney for once and is something she has chosen to do. Something she has chosen to do to help this family out, since you got yourself fired. So you will show your daughter an ounce of respect and compassion today as this is that last time you will see her til god knows when. I will not have you belittle her today." My mom says standing up being bigger than he is showing her authority, something none of us but my father are normally confident enough to do. Her anger penetrating round the room all three girls could feel her aggression and her despair at what my father had just said.

She stood there there for a few minutes calming her self down I could see the change in her face. "Sydney, you should go get yourself ready now we have to leave in an hour." She says prying the cup from my hands wanting me to leave the kitchen.

"I'll get ready in a minute can I have one more cup of coffee first please?" I say giving up my grasp of the cup. She sighs but fills it up anyway giving me more fresh coffee.

"I bought you're clean clothes into your room while you were asleep last night and I moved your bag and put it near the door so we do not forget to take it with us." She says sitting down opposite me again.

"Okay thank you" I say drinking more of my coffee knowing my mom is clock watching worrying we will be late.

She sits and stares at me until I finally go to have a shower and get dressed ready to go. The outfit my mom left was a usual blouse and skirt. I sit on my bed once I was ready just taking in my last moments here."

"It's time to go Sydney, the car is waiting" my mom says standing outside my door.

"Well this is it then." I said quietly to myself, not wanting to be heard by mom.

As we near town square all I can see is mounds of people gathered in front of a stage. My anxiety slowly picks up, there are too many Moroi and Dhampir standing there. I hadn't fully prepared for the velocity of them that I was going to encounter.

The car pulls up at the back of the stage. Almost instantly as we all get out a man comes up to us and tells my parents that they had to go wait at the other end of the stage until we were done. I give them a quick hug incase I didn't get to see them again and then they left me standing there with this strange Moroi.

"Are you ready to give our two local girls the royal send off?" A woman on the stage says, her voice booming out from a microphone making the audience in front of her cheer and whistle so loud it was almost deafening.

Before I had even been aware someone had pushed me forward so I was starting to walk onto the stage. I notice from the opposite side of the stage that Cressida was walking onto the stage too. The audience becoming even more lively as we both reach the centre of the stage standing next to the woman.

"So here they are royal beauty Cressida Badica and the one and only alchemist Sydney Sage" the audience cheers and screams again, enjoying every second of this. I decide to brave it and look Into the audience hoping I could find Eddie. I may not be speaking with him at the moment but if I saw him it would calm me down. I get no luck though I could only find his sisters standing at the back of the crowd. I look away not wanting to look at all these vampires in front of me.

"Sydney, can you tell us what is it like to be the only alchemist that has been chosen in the whole lottery?" She asks turning the microphone in my direction waiting for me to answer. I suddenly feel my palms going incredibly sweaty. I had an answer I was just to scared to reply. She looks at me giving me a sympathetic smile but nods to me still expecting my answer. I take in a big gulp of breath and look only at her.

"I...I feel honored. My whole family is so incredibly honored that I and no others have been selected to participate in this lottery." My voice was so quiet I thought it might not have been heard by anyone. The audience cheers for me so I must have been clear enough to hear.

"Cressida, do you feel that as a royal and one from a very large royal family at that, that you have an advantage over all of the other girls entering?" The woman holds the microphone to her but Cressida takes it out of her grip so she can answer a huge smile creeps over her face as she turns to the audience. "No not at all. Every single one of us girls that enter have an equal chance. Our status" she says pausing to turn to me "will not make a difference, from alchemist to Dhampir to non-royal Moroi to high up royal Moroi we are all equal. We will stay equal through the competition as we are all competing for one thing and one thing only. To win the heart of Lord Ivashkov." She stops staring at the audience basking in the glory of making every single one of them there cheer and whistle all of them going crazy eating up her words.

She hands the microphone back to the woman hosting allowing her to speak once more. "There you have it folks. Aren't these ladies fantastic. Shall we all say goodbye to them now give them the best send off we can?" She asks not needing and answer but waiting for the audience to cheer even louder than they were. The noise and the chaos was crazy, I hadn't ever been around so much of it in my life. The woman walks with us to the end of the stage and down a small flight of stairs until we are down with our families again saying our last goodbyes.

I run up to my mom holding her tightly not wanting to let her go from my arms, like I was a child feeling sick and just wanting my mom to make everything feel better. She eventually pulls me back ending our hug.

"You promise to write to me?" Carly says wanting to make sure even though I'm away that I stay in contact, Zoe shows she agrees and pulls me for a hug.

"I promise, I will write to you as often as I can" I say bringing Carly into the hug aswell. We stand there the three of us just hugging each other not wanting to part at any second.

"Don't let them change you Sydney." My father says making me pull away for the girls so I could see him, he'd only get angry if I didn't. "They are all evil creatures of the night Sydney. Don't you for even one second forget that. You forget that and you will be just as bad as they are. Do you understand me Sydney?" He says using his usual stern aggressive tone with me.

"Yes sir, I understand completely sir. I will not under any circumstance let them change me sir." I say using the tone I use normally to reply to him.

"The car is ready and waiting to go now Miss Sage." A man says coming up towards me and my family. "Thank you" I say quickly to him and grab my mom and sisters In my arms for one last hug. I head toward the car as I look back one last time to my family I spot Eddie running up near my family yelling my name. I stop and turn round completely just staring at him. I could see pain and desperation written all over his face, I just shake my head at him saying no to him and get into the car.

We drive for almost an hour before we reach another destination, neither Cressida or I had bothered to speak to each other. But her glances and stares were not missed. I look out the window able to see from where I was that another girl was on the stage talking directly to the audience. I recognise her as Hana-Grayce Kane, I could easily tell you who each girl was I had studied that much and looked at their profiles many times.

"Hey you" Cressida says snapping my attention to her

"Yeah?" I say quietly still uncomfortable being this close to a Moroi on my own.

"You really think that you're so innocent and shy naive little girl act is gonna work?" She says aggressively to me leaning forward so she was right in front of my face.

"I'm not acting at all." I say not being able to say much being to afraid she was going to bite me as she was so close.

"Yeah okay right. You know I did lots of research Into you. It seemed suspicious to me that an alchemist got chosen. You're allowed to apply but never participate. So I looked into you, to find out how you rigged it. I also found out about your midnight escapades with Em and El's brother." She stops and then smiling to herself being proud of what she found out her fangs being seen now.

"Don't think they didn't tell me everything, they did. You act like you hate all of us Dhampir and Moroi yet go and sleep with one of us on a regular basis. So don't you even think that your act will last." She says the door to the car opening stopping her she moves back to her seat allowing Hana to enter the car.

"Oh my gosh. I knew it I knew it I knew it." Hana says so excitedly staring at me as she said it not even acknowledging Cressida's presence . I push away all my thought from what Cressida had just said to me.

"I kept praying that I would get to talk to you and meet you first. Oh I am so excited. I'm Hana by the way." She says waving her hand in front of me excitedly.

"Nice to meet you Hana." I say unsure how I'm supposed to respond to her, I've never had anyone excited to meet me before and my anxiety from Cressida is still hovering.

"Everyone in my town loves you. You are so pretty and so brave did you know that? Of course you knew that look at you. Oh I'm so so excited. My dad told me that not many other alchemists entered the lottery this year. He thinks they are all too afraid of change and that's sad. You guys have every right to enter too i mean you save our assess from being caught on a daily basis." She finally stops to take a breather one I felt she deserved she talks so quickly and so excitedly I don't even know how she does it.

"So I think that you entering and you also being accepted to participate is the best form of change ever. I know you are all normally against being friends with us and being married to us and everything but really what's the harm? I think it is fantastic and like I said you are so pretty how could they not choose you." She stops and sits there smiling at me waiting for me to respond. My mind is going crazy trying to process everything she had just told me.

"Hana how does your dad know not many alchemists entered?" I ask referring to her statement earlier

"Oh he works high up guard duty in our town hall and so he knew all the entrants from our area that entered as he was there. Then he talked to his friends from the others and they all said that not many alchemists had entered. He even said that most of them didn't even get one alchemist entering." She says her voice sounding normal now not speaking in such a rapid pace.

"It's because we are all evil blood sucking monsters Hana and no alchemist has the guts to talk to us. Well expect this one here" she says pointing at me as she said it "whose been sneaking off with her Dhampir boyfriend for years."

"Just because your kind live off blood as your main food substance doesn't mean we are any different." Hana says directly to Cressida. " Sydney is lucky she got accepted and is very brave for being part of the final twenty-four. So stop with your pathetic lies Cressy, just because she's your biggest competition doesn't mean you get to act like a bitch." Hana says to her giving her a stare indicating not to even mess with me or her.

The car goes quiet after that none of us wanting to say anything anymore. The drive feels really long seeing place after place. I had no idea it would take this long to get to court. The car pulls to a stop and the engine goes dim all three of us look at each other confused.

"What is wrong Jasper?" Cressida says turning to the driver being slightly panicked herself

"Nothing my dears, this is your last car journey of the day and your last stop before the court. You must all be very efficient now you have a massive crowd waiting for you on the run way. You must be polite smiling and waving to them but you do not have the time to stop and talk have you got that?" We all nod to him he nods back "good luck to all three of you." He says and the doors open letting us out. He wasn't wrong about the crowd, it consisted of more people here than it did back home. We all walk through the centre of the run way on a carpet that had been paced there for us. Waving to the people, smiling to them all. It wasn't easy for me I was terrified the barriers that were holding them back would give way; and this huge swarm of vampires would reach out and start eating away at me. But I had to keep going I'd signed up for this no matter how much it scares me.

I get half way down the line and spot a little girl at the front with an outfit on that was just like mine from my photo almost a replica, she had even gotten the golden lily painted on her left cheek. She couldn't have been more than six years old. I decide to break the rules I was just given I wanted to talk to her, so I walk over to her bending down so I'm her height.

"Hi, what's your name?" I say not sure where to start or what to say to her.

"Adelaide" she says her voice so gentle and delicate

"You're even prettier than on TV." She says her face smiling so big like I'd given her the one gift she had always asked for.

She reaches her hand up to my cheek but then pulls her hand back not wanting to get In trouble.

"Thank you Adelaide, you are very pretty too. I like your outfit, it's just like mine." I say smiling at her she looks Into my eyes so deeply like we were suddenly connecting perfectly

"Did you want to touch the lily? I saw you wanted to a minute ago." I ask knowing that she had wanted to.

"Can I really?" She asks I nod to her and her small hand comes to my cheek tracing every little bit of the lily. Memorising the pattern of it.

"I have one too. See?" She says pulling her hand back to her own cheek showing me hers "It's not real though, daddy says not until I'm fourteen" her face turns into a pout being sad that it wasn't real. Adelaide wanting to have a real one at such a young age scared me.

"I can't wait to be an alchemist like you and my daddy. I want to be just like you when I grow up. I hope I can get a chance to marry a handsome lord just like you." She says her smile even bigger now.

"I will be watching the show every day. I want you to win." She says bringing her small arms round my neck

"Thank you Adelaide, that is very kind of you." I look up to my side and notice that the other girls had already boarded the plane. "I have to go now, but it was really lovely to meet you." I says standing back up now.

"Thank you for talking with me." She says with so much excitement in her small delicate voice.

I continue on the walk way as quickly as I could aware that I was now all alone on it. Being the only one everyone is focusing on. I didn't want to be rude to the others and I didn't want to be holding them back.

"It's about time alchemist. You're making us all late now." Cressida says pushing past me as I walked In to the section the other girls were all in.

"Sydney come sit with me and Cailynn." Hana says seeing me for the first time waving her hands to me to catch my attention.

"Just ignore Cressy, she is just jealous of you. You have a better chance at winning than she does that's all. I would just steer away from her the whole competition shes not worth wasting your time over." She gives me a small smile as I take a seat next to her on the plane.

As the plane starts moving I noticed that Cailynn looks like she's going to be sick, holding onto her seat like it's the only thing that will keep her in it.

"Cailynn, are you okay? Have you never been on a plane before?" I ask moving my head round so she could see me. She shakes her head and then takes a breath in.

"It's my first time. I never thought I'd ever be on a plane. I didn't know how scary this was going to be. Is it always this bumpy?" She says quietly her anxiety and nervous on show for all of us.

"It can be but they aren't always like this. You're not alone though you have Hana and I with you. It will be over before you realise it okay?" I sit back in my seat and Hana gives her hand a squeeze to show her she is with us, she replies with a quick nod and just sits there.

The flight ended up consisting of Hana talking to Cailynn and I about the newest movies she has seen. Giving us scene by scene and almost replaying the entire dialogue that went with it. Neither Cailynn or I had seen the movie or as it turned out many movies at all. Hana sounded like she'd watched too many movies in her life going from one to the other.

The whole journey Cressida just sat at the other side of the plane doing her nails and her make-up. The second she spotted any of us looking at her she sent an evil glare our way.

When we land we got met by a woman with wavy brown hair though it was obvious she had been standing in the wind for a while as it had gone all over her face.

"Girls you are late, I was about to send a search party for you all. Did something happen on the way?" She asks looking at each one of us to make sure we looked un-injured.

"We are all fine, it was all the alchemists fault as she stopped to talk to people on the way down the walk way." Cressida said glaring at me yet again as she said it.

"Well thank goodness you are okay. We are on a very tight schedule today and this has most certainly made us all later. Come on we have to get moving." She says walking off in front of us leading us into court.

We get to a huge hall way with rooms all around it she stops out side one room where lost of noise could be heard coming from it.

"This is where I leave you, I have one more group to collect and we will all be here." She says taking a sigh of relief. "This is the make over room, as you will see" she stop letting us walk closer to the room on our direct left. "The first stage is to get your hair and make up done. You will then go to choose the dress you want from your very own racks. It is then best you take a seat and wait to be called for interviews and photos. Once that is over you will get shown around, given your name pins which must be worn at all times and will have a little time in your rooms to get acquainted with the girls working for you." She says this to us nods in satisfaction and walks off ready to get the other set of girls.

I just stand there staring In to the room, watching all the rushed chaos going on. Unable to make myself enter that room. I could sense almost everyone in there were Moroi. All my anxiety and fears coming back again, knowing this was my life I was going to be surrounded by them constantly no matter how I felt. My stomach turned not ready for this.

"Can I get your name?" A young girl no more than my own age says coming out side the room to join me.

"Sydney Sage" I say quietly

"Okay come on in then and we will get you set up at a make-up station" she says placing her hand gently on my back guiding me into the over crowded room. We come to a stop as she looks round all the stations. A girl with bright red hair gets up from a seat and walks away to the clothes section freeing up a seat.

"Here we are one just opened up for you. "Astrid, Laura and Margaux, this is Sydney." She says leaving me alone with the three Moroi women.

"Take a seat right here Sydney. I'm Astrid I'll be doing your hair." She had wavy dark blonde hair that was seemingly running loose over her face.

"So how do you want me to do your hair?" She asks pulling my hair through her fingertips

"I don't know. Do you have any ideas what you'd like to do?" I ask I don't do much with my hair a lot of the time so I didn't what kinds of designs she could do with it.

"Okay so we could color it, cut it, extend it or we could style it. Though if I might I'd like to just keep it simple. What do you think?" She asks still playing with my hair in her fingers.

"Yes sure, do what you think will look okay." I say to her hoping I could trust her with this.

"Okay Sydney I'm Laura and this is Margaux we are going to do your make-up and nails. I want to show off your natural beauty, highlight your tattoo so I will keep the make-up light. And Margaux what color are you thinking?" Laura who had straight jet black hair and glasses says to me and then turning to a curly red head next to her.

"Well I've seen the dresses so I think I might go with a nice simple light yellow shade." She comes close to me for the rest of it "I think you will be pleased with your dress choices when you see them." She says smiling and then winks at me.

All three of them work on my hair, make-up and nails. wWhen they finish they all stop and come behind me looking in the mirror. I really liked what they had done it was simple like they said it would be.

"You look so perfect Sydney, most certainly perfect for Lord Ivashkov." Laura says standing behind me in awe of how I looked. It was strange these three women staring at me.

The dresses on the rack were all so beautiful there were five dresses hanging up on a rail just for me. Each one was so different the detailing on them was amazing. Just by looking you could tell someone had spent hours making them. Once I had chosen my dress I had to go to a small fitting room to ensure that it fitted correctly which it did. The dress fitted me perfectly. It was a yellow dress just like Margaux had spoken about. It came down to me knees and covered up my chest with gorgeous lace at the top.

"You're the alchemist right?" I hear to the side of me as I sit down on the seated section waiting for the photo-shoot and interview.

"Yeah I'm Sydney. You're Zyla right?" I say recalling her from all the names and pictures I had memorised.

"You know it, the one and only." She says happy to have been recognised.

"Next for the interviews. Sydney you can go to the booth on the right, they will set it up when you are there." Pointing in the direction I'm to go in. "Zyla you can go just right behind the screen here for your booth same again they will set it up when you are there" we both get up and go to the booths we were told to go to.

"Welcome Sydney, I'm Gustef, okay this is a really quick piece I will turn the camera on and ask you about your make-over and then we will be done is that okay?" The interviewer says though I felt honestly frightened he had his fangs out on show and was distracting me terrified he was hungry and was going to use me as his personal food.

The camera clicks on he waits a few seconds and then looks directly at me again his fangs being bared "can you tell us about the look you have chosen for your make-over?"

"Well I kept it simple, going for very minimalistic make-up but highlighting my tattoo on my cheek. I got yellow nail varnish that pairs up with the yellow dress that I had chosen from the racks. My hair got put up in a plait down my left side and my right side my hair has been placed carefully over it using pins in the back to hold it In place. It's very simplistic but I like it." I say just saying it as it came into my mind, never having talked fashion like this before I didn't really know what to say.

"Thank you very much Sydney." He says and then turns the camera off again. He directs me to the photographers booth to the left of where I was.

I get there and the man working the camera grabs me gently by my shoulders scaring me a little but he only guides me to the position that he needed me in so I was in line with the camera. "Smile for me" he says I do it though the whole time feeling uncomfortable. I couldn't wait for this to be over. He takes the photos he wants and finally let's me go free.

"Ladies we are all so behind schedule right now, so please follow me as I give you all a really brief tour in the areas you will see and use the most." The woman says as I join a group of five other girls who had all finished their make-overs. We all follow her around seeing the dining rooms to a lounge where The Lord and his friends often stay. But she said to us 'None of you ladies are aloud in that room unless escorted by The Lord himself.' She continued the tour going at a rapid speed not stopping at any rooms just letting us glance at them.

"This is your room my ladies, where you will spend all your down time. You will all become close and we will be having a few etiquette classes as you will be marrying a royal lord." She says as we come to a stop outside a huge ball room that had been converted with sofas and musical instruments and books lining massive book shelves. There was a huge tv in one corner.

"You will all be down here tonight for the broadcast, this is the first of your stay though you will not be participating in this one. You have a little time before you have to come back so you can stay in your rooms. You're belongings are already there waiting for you as are three girls who we have been chosen carefully to help assist you in anything you need." She starts walking again so we each all follow behind her "if you require food before the broadcast do tell them they will help get you provided with what you wish."

She stops again after we had walked up a few flights of stairs turning to look at all of us and looking down at a chart she had in her hands. "This section you are all in has been cleared out and all made brand new and special just for you. We hope that you like it, all rooms may be changed and re-designed if that is what you wish. You will report that to the Moroi reported in your room. You are not permitted out of your room at night without a Dhampir and tonight you are not aloud under any circumstances to see Lord Ivashkov."

She picks up a few pins off her board and hands them to each of us "these must be worn at all times no matter what you are wearing do not show up without it." She says handing the last one out. "Sydney your room is straight ahead and down to the left, you're room is on it's own and has been placed like that due to you being the only alchemist we wanted to give you some space. The rest of you girls come with me as your rooms are farther down the hall." They all go in their direction and I go in the one I was told feeling suddenly exhausted from the day, just wanting to sit down with a book and relax.

I hesitate as I reach the room I'd already been told that the room would have two Dhampirs and one Moroi as every girl here was being given that. Though the thought that a Moroi was going to be around me in my room. While I am having privacy scared me. It takes me ages to be able to open it. The second my courage is found and the door is opened I'm met by three girls standing there all smiling at me, I was thankful the fangs had been hidden away.

"You're here. We are so excited to finally meet you Sydney." One of the girls says she had brown ringlets in her hair, the most beautiful jade eyes I had ever seen though I could figure out right away she was Moroi. She had that tall and amazingly skinny physique that I have always envied.

"I'm Jill, to my left is Angeline and to my right is Olive." Both the two Dhampirs smile and wave at me.

"Can we get you anything?" Angeline says moving forward towards me.

"No. I'm okay I'm just tired I think I'd like some time alone."

"Well we can't actually leave you otherwise we will get in trouble. But you can rest on the bed and we will be quiet." Olive says trying to reassure me. I walk over to the bed sitting on the edge feeling the softness of it and the lovely silk cover bedding that had been placed on it.

"Sydney. Sydney, you have to wake up now." I hear through a haze, coming to look at my surroundings, not sure where exactly I am for a few moments.

"What? Where am I?" I say as I sit back up on the bed I was on, as I look round the room again I realise where I was. "Oh I'm at court aren't i? Sorry I forgot." I say back tracking myself.

"Can I... Can I fix your hair Sydney? Jill says seeing that some of my hair had fallen out the pins from my side.

"Okay" I say not sounding confident about her touching me. As she pulls the pins out and then reach to touch me again I panic, flinch and move away.

"Jill give them here I'll do it. Is that a bit better for you Sydney?" Olive says seeing my fear over Jill touching me. I stand there almost frozen but allow Olive to do it thinking that she is no different to Eddie.

"Okay you are late now, quickly put these heels on and you are good to go." Angeline says placing a pair of golden high heels in front of me. I slip my feet in them and wait for instruction not knowing what I was supposed to be doing.

"Go down to the ladies room now, the broadcast is about to start." When I don't move Jill looks at me thinking about moving closer but back tracks "scoot" she says her arms air pushing me away.

I get down to the ladies room just as royal music starts playing. I run across the room and see a space next to Hana on the bench that had been set up for us. "I thought you weren't coming" Hana whispers to me just as Lucian comes on the screen.

"Welcome all. Today has been a very special day. All of our special ladies have arrived." He pauses briefly. "In just a few moments we have a very special video to show you about our ladies journey getting here. We will be showing more footage and documentation throughout the week more of the journey's, their make-overs plus their first meeting and any date The Lord decides upon. But for now here is a short montage video so you can catch a glimpse at the girls."

The screen goes blank and then all of a sudden a new photo for each one us appears one by one. It pauses for just a few seconds showing each of us and then cuts to snippets of us on the stage bits of each of our answers being mixed together. Then it cuts to us each walking down the run way waving to the crowds that had gathered. It then zooms in on me talking to Adelaide, no sound is heard which I was happy for our conversation was just for us. Music comes on and then it shows different shots of of us getting make-up and hair done, others choosing their dresses some standing for their photo shoots and others sitting at the interview booth. It then shows our photo-shoot pictures again the screen going black and then without any of us being prepared the camera focuses on us all sitting in the room together for a brief moment. And then fades out one last time.

"So ladies and gentlemen, royals and non-royals that is all of our wonderful 24 girls all ready to make our Lord Ivashkov fall in love with them. So shall we ask him of his first impression of these girls?" He walks up towards him the camera now focusing on both of them, at the same time.

"So now that you have seen the ladies what are your thoughts of them?" He says his face eager for his response

"Lucian they are all so beautiful. I am looking forward to meeting each one of them tomorrow and being able to find out more." He says looking at Lucian as he answers

"We also look forward to meeting them tomorrow as you go on your first dates with each girl." The camera zooms back so only Lucian was on show again.

"I'm Lucian Badica reporting all of the latest news and interviews for The Royal Selection. We will see you all again on Friday for our first live broadcast with the girls of the selection." The music comes on and then it fades out once more.

We all part from the seated area knowing we can finally move around again. I finally notice i'd been sitting with all the girls Moroi and Dhampir without thinking about it. But now I noticed the panic starts up. Hana gently touches my hand sensing my anxiety. "It's okay Sydney, you should go to your room if it's too much right now. I know it's your first time with this many of us." She says pulling me forward with her as we are moving toward the end of the room girls scattered everywhere; I get grabbed from the side pulling me away from Hana.

"If you mess this up for me, I will mess this up for you. I want to marry The Lord and I will marry him don't you doubt that for a second. If you do anything to ruin it I won't report you and your little illegal love affair." Cressida said being right In front of me the whole time she said it looking right In to my eyes. She pushes past me getting me out the way.

"You okay there Sydney? I saw Cressy push you outta the way." Zyla says coming to my side

"Yeah I'm fine" I say in a sort of haze I walk away going back to my room past all the other girls who had done the same.

I go to my room for a few hours talking to the girls working in my room. Having taken my dress off and replacing it for a comfortable night gown instead. I tell them briefly of what Cressida said almost as if I were talking to Eddie not really considering who they actually were.

"Can I please be alone now, I need to sleep. There Is no way I can sleep with you here."

The three of them look at each other and nod to each other all somehow having the same thought.

"I can stay outside your room for the night if that is better?" Angeline says offering what she thought was a better compromise.

"Thanks but no you go to your own rooms, I don't want any of you here while I'm sleeping outside or inside. I'm sorry." I say looking at them sympathetically "I will see you in the morning you can come and help me get ready again then." I say getting up and walking to the door opening it up waiting for them to do as I have asked and leave.

"What if we get in trouble though?" Angeline asked looking at the other girls for reassurance

"I will cover for you, tell them that I told you to and that I was very persuasive about it." I said to them they all share a glance one last time and them leave as I have asked. I could hear the murmurs of their voices as they were walking away.

I lay on my bed hoping to get to sleep allowing all my thoughts from the whole day to flow through. I suddenly become panicked unable to breath my heart speed becoming erratic, I get out of my bed moving to the window hoping some air would help me, but get stopped by a barrier not letting me out. I look out at the landscaping seeing a wall around the edge and a huge garden in the grounds.

Before I think about it I'm heading out my room and down the stairs my body taking control of my mind as the pain and the need for air increases I needed to be free I needed to get out of here I reach a door eventually that says garden on it.

"Miss are you lost?" A guardian says seeing me panicking in front of him

"Air, I need air." I say unable to think of enough words to explain myself

"Would you like me to get someone to assist you back to your room?" He says not having listened to me.

I walk up to him not thinking again and touch the door wanting and willing with my mind that it will open. That it will give me the freedom.

"I can't let you out miss, it's not safe alone." He says I collapse on the floor where I am he grabs me but awkwardly so I'm half in his arms and half on the floor.

"Dillon, let the girl out. I shall assist her." I hear a voice I didn't recognise but suddenly the door opens and I'm running out feeling the grass under my bare feet the air around my face. I run until I find I can't any more and stop collapsing myself on the floor. Tears start falling from my eyes before I even realised it.


	4. The First Encounter

I sit there on the grass my tears falling fast and hard down my face. My heart pounding faster than it has ever beaten in my life. I was aware of his presence behind me of him staring down at me. I was too afraid too consumed in the crippling fear I was in, praying that he wouldn't attack me while I'm so vulnerable.

"Can I offer you any help my lady?" He asks the same voice that got permission granted for me to be out here.

"No just please leave me alone. I need to be alone." I say through the tears falling down my face.

"I won't leave you alone and crying my lady." He said using a gentle and kind tone though I was still afraid of him, afraid he would trick me with magic and still attack me.

I decide I need to move again so I drag my self up from the grass and walk again moving father from him as I could. Though he kept following me keeping his distance as though I were his pray that he would pounce on when it was unsuspecting of it.

"Have I done something to offend you my lady?" He said hovering just behind me. I stop and stay were I am, so desperate for him to just leave me.

"I've had a bad day I just really would like to be alone. I'm not your food you don't need to watch over me. Please go find someone else." I say to him almost shouting, I was being so uncharacteristically not like myself right now all my fear, all my anger and sadness just spewing out of me in a rage. Even though he was a Moroi and following me everywhere I still didn't have to be rude to him, but I just couldn't stop.

"My lady you are not being see as food. I'm not here to hurt you even though you think I am. We are not all horrible evil creatures like you are assuming we are." He says approaching a little closer to me though not touching me. "What has happened today that was so bad?" He says once more in his gentle tone.

I take another step forward I breathe in deeply so afraid of this man that was following me but I needed to talk and I didn't know him and he didn't know me so I do. I decide mentally battling with myself but I start to tell him. "Everything, everything has gone wrong in my life. I'm an alchemist and this world here where I'm standing right now is wrong. Your people drink the blood of people like me. You are unnatural. Yet I'm here, I'm here and I have no choice about it. I didn't want to be here I didn't want to enter to marry some arrogant blood drinking vampire who can't get a woman on his own without all the stupid pageantry but my mom kept saying it was an honor and my best friend told me to enter; but then told me it was wrong. He's right this is wrong I don't belong here. I'm not a Moroi, I'm not as pretty or skinny as they are and I'm going to be gone the second The Lord sees me. But this is important to my mom and to my sisters and I don't want to let them down by giving up and not even trying, they need the money. They want to be proud of me for doing something my dad would never in a million years approve of. I want to go home I really do but I just" I stop needing to breathe my tears had been falling even harder this time I hadn't realised it I hadn't noticed. I take another deep breath hoping to calm down needing to calm down, needing to stop sharing everything with this stranger that I hadn't even looked at yet.

"What's your name my lady?" He says moving closer to me now, I could feel his presence coming near my own space.

"Sydney" I say quietly trying not to talk, trying to choke my tears back away

"Would you come take a walk with me Sydney, maybe I can answer your questions. Put your mind to rest." He says holding his hand out for me to take, I look up for the first time seeing him, seeing this handsome man. As soon as I recognised him I panic my hand flinching at his touch. Right here, right in front of me the man I'd been confessing to was the man I'm here to fall in love with.

"I...I'm sorry Lord Ivashkov, I...I didn't know it was you. I wouldn't have said those things. I shouldn't have been so rude." I say panicking even more now I know who it was I was with.

"Sydney, it is fine. Now will you walk with me?" He says his hand still out waiting patiently for me to take it.

We start walking round the gardens we stay quiet for a few moments saying nothing at all. Allowing my self to calm down a little although my fears were coming back fast as he hadn't let go of my hand.

"I'm not going to send you home first. Not unless that is what you would like me to do?" He says turning his head to get a look at me.

"I can't go home, I have to stay, I have to stay for them." I say my voice shaking

"Good I don't want to let you go quiet yet. Not if I don't have to." He says showing me a huge smile one that I'd seen on TV. The same smile he gave when my name was announced and my picture was shown. I thought for sure I was seeing things but here he is doing it again. My mind is getting confused he must be doing something to me getting me to fall for his tricks.

He stops making me stop too, pulls away from me giving a little bit of space between us and then starts looking at me; Intently looking at me it made me nervous like how I felt when Abe had asked about my virtue. Making me feel dirty,naked, exposed and vulnerable to a complete stranger. I pulled away still so terrified of being near him needing even more space between us.

"Can I?" He says stopping himself mid way whatever he was going to ask he changed his mind. He's still looking at me but has closed the border between us, invading the space I needed right now. 'Under no circumstances are you aloud to say no' came In to my head Abe's message reminding me that The Lord could do what he wanted with me. My fear growing, I suddenly felt incredibly anxious his hand comes close to my face and in panic I do something I shouldn't have done.

A small ball of fire forms and then burns on his hand making him move away in pain. I stand there paralysed in panic. Realising what it was I'd just done to him.

"How did you do that?" He says sounding more curious than mad. But I'm too scared I will myself to move and start running back to court back inside. I run back to my room crying, terrified, afraid at what I'd done at what he was going to do, at what could happen next.

The next morning I'm still wide awake when Jill enters. A smile on her face that drops instantly when she sees me looking tired with year stains orotund my eyes. "Oh no, did you not sleep last night?" She says worrying pulling the covers away from over me. Looking like she wanted to give me a hug like I was family. She stops just before and then moves back. Remembering how I had panicked last time.

"We are not all bad you know Sydney. I wouldn't hurt you. I don't want to hurt you. I just want us to be friends. Here this dress will look stunning on you for today." She says opening the closet finding the dress she wanted me to wear.

I get out of the bed looking round the room seeing only her. "Where are Angeline and Olive?" I ask realising that was what's wrong she'd come on her own.

"They don't start yet. You have an early etiquette class so I'm here to assist you in getting ready. Here these shoes will match perfectly and oh my goodness this is the most beautiful bracelet ever. Sydney why didn't you say you bought this with you?" Jill says holding the bracelet that I was given by Eddie.

I suddenly become confused looking at it. I gave that back to him, I know I gave it back to him. I didn't want it anymore I didn't want to have that memory. I didn't want to think about that day or any day with him right now. I don't know how it was in my bag, he was holding it when he left my house after I yelled at him and slammed it into his hands. He must have dropped in my bag instead of taking it.

"Please don't use that. It's personal. I just want it out the way please." I say taking it from her and putting it away in a draw. Out of sight out of my mind.

"I'm sorry Sydney. I didn't mean to to touch it. I didn't know it was personal. I just saw it and it was so pretty, I thought it would look nice with your dress. I'm sorry I won't touch it again." Jill says looking like she was going to cry like how a child that has done something wrong and their parents start yelling at them; the child wanting to cry but holding it in so they aren't seen as weak In front of them.

"It's okay it's not your fault you didn't know. Just please just don't touch it again."

I grab the dress, and underwear from the other draws taking them to the bathroom. Having a quick shower trying to cool off and relax after that night. The whole day I have to be careful I shouldn't have burnt him like I did, I know for sure he will kick me out. But I'm not planning on telling anyone about it.

"Wow you look amazing Sydney, I knew that dress would look incredible on you." She pauses and then looks sad again the short excitement she had disappearing.

"Your hair needs doing. I know you don't like me touching you. I wish Olive were here so she could do it." She says almost angry at herself for not being able to.

I take in a deep breath terrified of her touching me "you can do it if you want to" I say quietly wishing, Instantly wishing that I hadn't said it.

"Really? Are you sure, I don't want to do it if you are not comfortable with it. I saw you panic yesterday when I touched you." She says her face lighting up being so hopeful that she can do it.

I move in front of the mirror sitting down in the seat that was there. She comes behind me, my fear kicking in again her being so close to me. I've never been alone with a Moroi yet now in the last two days I have been alone with three different Moroi at three separate times. Not once letting my fear or guard down around them.

"Close your eyes. I promise I'm not going to hurt you." I give her an unsure look in the mirror she sees it and gives me puppy dog eyes pleading with me those beautiful jade green eyes taunting me begging me to do it. I take a deep breath in and do it praying I won't regret it.

"Keep your eyes shut and think, think of your sisters or your best friend think of a happy memory you have. Keep thinking about them until I tell you to open your eyes" Jill says her hand hesitating above my head.

I think of Carly of what she'd be doing right now, I think about home missing being there missing mom and Zoe. I knew they would be alright, I'm sure of it. But it helped for a while while thinking of home I forgot where I was. I forgot everything that had happened feeling relaxed for the first time since I came here.

"It's done you can open your eyes now" Jill says bringing me back to my reality.

I look in the mirror seeing she had done two French plaits either side of my hair and brought it together at the ends with pins. It looked really pretty and was thankful she made me forget who she was when she did it.

"You gotta go you'll be late Martha hates people being tardy."

"Ladies,Ladies,Ladies settle down please. I need your full attention. We have some very important lessons to learn today, it is important to make the first right impression on the royals and thus far we must train you to become elegant and graceful young ladies." Martha who was the same woman who was giving tours yesterday her speech today was going as quick as she had walked round court yesterday.

I was sitting on a small three person sofa with Hana on my left and a girl I hadn't spoken to yet but was called Everly on my right.

"First sit up all of you" she say seeing most of the girls were slouching in their seats. "You're posture is important, in fact the most important lessons you will learn from me. I will show you once how to sit like a lady and one by one you will come and show me exactly what I did." She sits on a chair one that looked like it must have come from the dining hall. She sits down her shoulders going fully back, her head risen high helping to push her chest out. She had her feet locked together at the bottom and her hands folded together looking like one and placed on her knees.

"Now do you see how I am composing my self with grace, elegance and poise? This is how you will act at all times near the Queen, The Lord and Lady and the younger Lord at formal meetings. There is to be no slouching under any circumstance, it is the farthest thing from lady like and I nor the royals here will tolerate that." She says getting up from the seat moving herself in front of us once more.

"One by one you will all come and show me what you have I will help fix any problems that arise, though hopefully there shall be none. Let's do groups of three a Dhampir, Moroi and Royal." She stops looking round all the girls in the room "Hana-Grayce, Isabella and Jassiah you're to go first." She says waiting for the girls to get up and try it.

The three of them hesitate first not sure who to go first. Hana sits down getting everything but her feet correct every time Martha fixes them the way they were supposed to be they come lose again. She fixes them many times over until she gives up being fed up of trying any more "keep practising you cannot afford to not sit right Hana-Grayce" she says letting Hana come and sit back with me.

Jassiah decides to go next seeing how bad Hana was thinking that she could do better, she sits down and lights up her own face showing she was proud of herself but Martha has to keep pushing her shoulders back as she wasn't straight enough.

It isn't until Cressida gets her turn that any of the girls had gotten it right without any adjustments. When she comes to sit back with the other girls her face glows and start gloating to all the others girls that she'd done it perfectly.

"Thank you girls that was still rather disappointing I was hoping more of you were easy studies but never mind we will have another session at this in a couple of days. We have one more, one I left until last on purpose. She looks directly at me in fact everyone suddenly was my anxiety starting to kick in, I'd forgotten I was in a room with vampires but now all I could think was that 24 vampire eyes were all staring at me expectantly. I was more terrified now than I had been last night and that I never thought was possible.

"You are an alchemist and if I am not mistaken poise and correct body language is one thing you are required to learn during your training?" She asks but doesn't leave me any time to answer "I'm predicting that you will be able to do this very easily. Could you please show all the girls exactly how it is done?" She says gesturing for me to go to the chair.

I wanted to just run, to get out of here I was terrified by this but I gulp it down trying my best to block them out, though it isn't easy as they were all still all staring at me. I sit down and copy what I had seen Martha do, keeping in mind my own personal training and what she had done to correct the other girls.

"Perfect, I knew it. I knew you would get it right the first time. Ladies all look at how she is sitting I want you to all remember this when you are next at a formal event you need to sit with elegance." She says as she stops the doors open and a man walks into the room. She turns and walks over to him being all flustered and annoyed at the same time.

"Ladies the lessons shall have to be continued at a later date, it seems that Lord Ivashkov is ready and waiting to meet you all. First we must organise this room quickly while the camera men set up. So can I have Cailynn and Libby move the small seat over there" she says pointing to a space near the camera. "Can I have all the rest of you girls get up and walk calmly and quietly to the benches you were using yesterday for the broadcast." When none of us move all too confused she looks at us like we were all stupid though honestly I think everyone was in shock.

"Up up up all of you now." She says again this time snapping her fingers in front of our faces, we all move this time to sit on the benches I sit on the farthest left having Hana next to me, Zyla in front of me and when Cailynn returns she sits to the right of Hana.

Lord Ivashkov soon after walks in, Martha having left us once we were seated. He comes and stands in front of us all looking round at our faces, this was the first time he had really seen any of us. Well besides me though that wasn't something that was aloud to have happen.

"Hello Ladies, I'm sorry to have interrupted your classes. I was just so very eager to get to meet you all." He says leaving lots of the girls giggling together. "I will chose you all one by one and we will have a small talk allowing me to get to meet you all individually. So let us begin." He says looking at the girls one more and stopping smiling as he found my eyes, that same smile again.

He walks over to the other end of the bench and leads his hand out for Gertrude Reyerson, they walk off to the seating together away from anyone else able to hear them.

"Isn't he so dreamy? I thought he looked handsome on the TV but they don't capture how truly dreamy he is in person." Zyla says gushing over Lord Ivashkov's good looks. She was right though he was very good looking though there was no way I would let my guard down around him, he was still a vampire.

I sit and watch as he takes girl by girl talking with them, then returning to get another with each one a smile on his face, never the same as the one he gave me. It made no sense to me why he was doing that. I was so consumed in my thought it took me a few moment and a nudge in the side from Hana to realise he had his hand out in front of me.

"Lady Sydney isn't it?" He says that same smile appearing once more, that beautiful mesmerising smile. I cannot like that smile, that is like defeat. If I start thinking like that I will never get through the contest he is the enemy. He will never be anything other than the enemy. That's what I have to keep saying to myself while he walked me over to the seat. Hating myself for even thinking of him as handsome or thinking of that amazing smile.

"Are you feeling better today Sydney?" He asks looking directly into my eyes like his answers were there.

"Yes much better thank you." I say though in reality I wasn't, I was still anxious I was afraid of what he was going to do.

"I'm sorry if I scared you yesterday night. It was not my intention. You had a few strands of your hair stuck to your tattoo from all of your tears, I was going to move them away. It didn't register that i would scare you." He says picking up my hand in his, not moving his eyes.

"You did scare me, I thought...I thought you were going to drink from me." I say feeling scared again his hands cupping mine not having any give for me to take them back.

"How did you do that fire thing? That was impressive though if memory serves alchemists don't do magic nor do they approve of it am I right?" He says I could see him thinking trying to get it right in his mind.

"Yes magic is unnatural and wrong." I say shifting my eyes from his not wanting him to look at me anymore.

"Sydney I want you to stay here. I don't want to let you go just yet. But I heard everything you said last night and it is obvious you have no intention of marrying me." He says letting his smile drop as his says the last few lines.

"I don't but I can't leave yet, let me stay longer for my family." I say quickly fearing I was going to be kicked out anyway. I was showing weakness to him.

"Well maybe you could be my friend instead? I could show you that not all Moroi are evil as you think. And maybe one day when you are not so scared of us, you will change your mind." He says winking at me with his smile reappearing once more. I nod though I don't like what he was implying nor did I want to be his friend.

"Fantastic. So can I take you on a date tomorrow night?" He says cheerfulness in his tone then adds "as friends of course"

"As friends" I say repeating him the words sounding horrible in my mouth, I didn't want to be friends with a Moroi but to stay here this was my only way. If I was being given a chance not to have to be in a relationship with him.

He picks me up pulling me by my hand one that he had still been holding onto. He walks me back to the benches and turns on to the next girl.

"So what'd he say? What did you talk about with him? Isn't he even more gorgeous when you are so close to him?" the girls all around me ask giggling with excitement waiting for me to tell them something.

"He asked me on a date for tomorrow" I say leaving out the part that it was in a non romantic way. The rest of the girls all get seen, the same situation begins again only the noise level on the benches had increased as each girl had gotten seen and wanted to talk about it to each other.

The second the last girl sat back on the bench he said a quick thank you and left, leaving us all confused unsure what was happening. I was assuming he needed to have a cigarette as he had been in here for some time. Though he soon returned looking slightly stressed.

"I'm sorry for leaving you all, I do apologies I had to go do some conferencing with some others before I came back to you all." He stops taking a pause before continuing "Can all of the girls that I have asked specifically to stay move on into the dining hall where you will find Martha is waiting for you."

Those of us that had been asked to stay make our way out some whispering to each other about what was going on. "Ladies, please find that your names are placed in specific seats for you at the table. These are your seats for the duration of your stay. You may go find them and then you must stand in a poised, elegant position until you are told you may be seated." She says the second we get into the room. I find mine and see that I am sitting facing Zyla with Aryana Voda and Veronikah Popescu either side of me.

"Please ladies sit down you don't need to wait for me to enter." He says walking into the room and taking his seat at the end of the table. We all follow his direction taking our seats all of us remembering to sit like a lady like Martha would be telling us.

As we all looked around we noticed that when he entered the room, he entered alone meaning that six girls had not returned. We each shared a glance confusion, sadness and victory that we had gotten through to the final 18 girls. It was a strange sensation one I never thought I'd feel.

**A/N: I am going to be making some edits over the next few day to introduce you to those 24 finalists in The Royal Selection. If you have tumblr and are interested please check the tag Ivashkov's Royal Selection as all edits will be tagged there. Thank you so much for reading and reviewing you all make me smile so much and I'm so happy you are enjoying the story.**


	5. The First Date

The next day consisted of even more etiquette classes with Martha. Teaching us how to be polite ladies during our dates with Lord Ivashkov. What we are to do on them and what we under no circumstances are to do.

This resulted in each of us doing practical rehearsals in pairs then showcasing it to everyone. We had to create the perfect date with who we were partners with, luckily I was with Zyla who I was already getting close to; though I still don't trust her she is after all a vampire.

We created a small little casual date in which the whole time she used a male voice; which got both of us stern looks from Martha due to us both laughing at it. It sounded so unnatural coming from Zyla. Though we continued as best we could without laughing at her chosen voice. She was constantly asking me questions wanting to know about 'who is Sydney Sage' as she kept repeating to me.

It wasn't easy I was so nervous around her and on this subject, no one here knew I have no interest in being with Lord Ivashkov yet I had to maintain that I was. Not wanting anyone to know any different.

Martha of course corrected each one of us as we performed our dates to the rest of the girls, Informing us all of the same thing each time we slipped up or did something she didn't approve of. 'You cannot make those mistakes when we are with him. It will not be acceptable.'

I'd spent a bit of time down in the ladies room after class had finished deciding that I needed a friend here so I would stay with Hana and get to know her a bit better. I'd done it with Eddie so I could do it with another Dhampir. But I'd never expected to hear the rest of the girls all talking about me the whole time. It was terrifying hearing them, some things were good others were bad. It made my skin crawl all of these vampires hating me for receiving the first date.

"What are they going to do on the date? He better not take me to that same place."

"She the luckiest girl here getting the first date. It isn't fair though we are royals we should go first."

"I wish he'd chosen me"

"What is so special about her though? I don't see anything special about her. She's a cheap blood bag that's all."

"Maybe we could use our magic on her and stop her being able to go on it. We could watch her right up until and then I could take all the air out of her so she can't breathe anymore then I can take her place."

"She shouldn't have been first. It appalling that an alchemist is even still here."

"She must have done something to convince him to chose her first right?"

"I wish I'd compelled him when we were talking so he could've asked me first."

"She's going to look so so beautiful I'm sure of it."

"I can't wait to hear how romantic he really is. I hope she tells us everything tomorrow."

"He is so dreamy, I can't believe Sydney was the lucky one to be chosen first I'm so happy for her."

"It can't be easy being the only alchemist here, so to be chosen first is such an honor."

It went on and on with everyone constantly gossiping and talking about me as though I wasn't there. I couldn't cope my mind was spinning from hearing all of their comments. I had to get out so I decided to skip meal time and go to my room. The only safe place. No one will gossip here.

"Sydney, what are you doing here? You should be in the dining hall eating with the other ladies." Olive says automatically as I enter my room. Though she didn't understand how suffocated I felt with them all around me, I couldn't stand to sit in the dining hall with them still gossiping around me.

"I couldn't stand being around them anymore, I had to get away for a while. Too many vampires in such a small space." I said not wanting to tell them that some of them had even threatened to use their magic on me to stop me from my date.

"Okay well, if you want us to give you some space we can." Angeline says sounding sad about the possibility of leaving me. Though I couldn't be mean to her she honestly looked like she would cry if I said she had to go.

"You can stay Angeline, it's not a problem, three of you I can just about cope with." I say seeing her face light up right a way that she was aloud to stay here.

We're all quite for a long time, me sitting and reading a book and the girls all talking quietly amongst themselves. All giving me the peace I needed. After a while I noticed that Angeline had every so often stopped to look up at me and then quickly looked away again. Though I couldn't figure out why or what it was she wanted until she eventually gave up and came to sit on the floor next to my bed.

"Did you know I asked to work for you?, I have known you lilies for a while now and when I heard you were coming here I asked for you specifically." She says looking up at me causing me to put my book down being intrigued now by what she was trying to say to me.

"Why though? Why did you want to work for me?" I asked not really understanding what she was getting at yet but wanting her to keep saying what it was she needed to say.

"Well I grew up as a keeper. Your kind the lilies that's what we have always called you. Well you used to come give us food and supplies to keep us going. We are not in communities like this we live out practically in the middle of nowhere. So your kind come and look after us. Did you know about that?"

I shake my head unaware of that this wasn't anything we had been told about before, though I guess unless it is specifically your job the alchemists wouldn't share it with you.

"I didn't know at all. I had no clue there were other Dhampir groups out there, nor that the alchemists looked after you all." I say feeling kind of bewildered by this as far as I knew the Dhampirs were all in the schools training or out to work with the families or royals they were provided to once graduated.

"Oh no we are not all Dhampirs. My mom is human and my dad is a Moroi and then my siblings and I are Dhampirs. That's how it's always been for us. Not like all of this at court." She looks at me shocked I hadn't known that fact. "Though your kind was getting slower delivering to us before I left the compound. It was getting many months since they had last arrived, I just hope the lilies have been recently." She says her face looking sad now thinking back to her family.

"I'm sorry Angeline I didn't know. Though I'm sure they have been now. They probably didn't realise they hadn't sent someone for the delivery. I'm sorry." I say to her hoping she will cheer up again soon. There wasn't really much I could do to help her.

The alchemists wouldn't leave them all to starve not when there are children in the compound no matter how unnatural and wrong their life style is. It is very unnatural a human and a Moroi having children together I can't even think about how wrong that is. Though that's what I'm supposed to be here for. A shiver falls down my spin just thinking that it could happen. What human would want to allow any vampire to do that to them. Though I'm not going to let Angeline know I don't agree to it. She didn't chose her parents lifestyle.

"Can we get you ready now Sydney?" Jill asked breaking a tension that had built up in the room since Angeline had spoken to me about her family. It wasn't intentional but I guess the shock of her family's lifestyle made me quite and then we all got uncomfortable together.

"Yes sure,what you got in mind Jill?" I ask getting off my bed towards where Jill was standing knowing she'd got things planned ready or had an idea what she had wanted for me and my date anyway.

"We just received more clothes for you as you didn't get thrown out like the other six did. So I was thinking about using one of the dresses that we have gotten. But I'm not sure if we should use this one or this one?" She says holding two different dresses in her hands, showing them off for us to see them both clearly.

"The blue one, my vote is the blue one." Angeline says looking at the two of them.

"No the red one is better, it's more Sydney. I can't imagine Sydney in blue really sorry." Olive says turning to me giving me an almost apologetic look.

"They are both really pretty. I think I agree on the red one though. I will still wear the blue one another day." I say preferring the look of the red one in comparison to the blue one.

"Perfect that's the one that i wanted you to choose. It's Adrian favourite color." Jill says excitedly and then stops putting her hand to her mouth in shock at what she'd said. "I mean Lord Ivashkov. I'm sorry I know we aren't supposed to use his first name with you Ladies." She says rushing her response correcting her own error.

Just as I take the dress from Jill there is a knock on the door. All of us get startled by it, it was too early for Lord Ivashkov to be here and we were not expecting anyone else to arrive. And I wasn't dressed ready to go anywhere if I was required to. Angeline is the reluctant one to go to the door and open it.

"I'm sorry, is this Sydney's room?" The female voice at the door says as soon as Angeline opened it.

"Yes it is. What can I do for you Hana-Grayce" she says announcing to the room who it was that was at the door.

"I was hoping maybe I could help Sydney get ready for her date? I'm good at this stuff and Sydney was telling me earlier today she hasn't been on a date before, so I thought she'd love me to come and help her." She says in her usual fast pace full of excitement.

"Sydney do you want Hana-Grayce to come in and help you? Or should I send her away?" Angeline yells through the room as though I couldn't already hear the conversation.

"She can come in and help." Angeline opens the door allowing her to come in further. "What do you think of the dress?" I ask holding the dress we had chosen up for her to see.

"It is so pretty, it's low cut enough that we can see your cross necklace, you always wear and have it on show. Which I love by the way. Your hair what can we do with your hair." She says stopping to look at me analysing my hair as it is. "Okay we could put this section here up to the side, similar to your first day here's style only not with a plait on the opposite side this time. You need to keep that bit down for this. I think it would look way better. You should come look in the mirror and see what you think." She grabbed my hair the second her idea struck her mind and didn't consider asking if I was comfortable with it which I wasn't I didn't want her to touch me. She pulled her fingers through my hair dragging it to the style she has envisioned for me. And then guided me towards the mirror on her own accord wanting me to look at what she's decided.

"What do you think then?" She says still holding my hair in position but turning her head round so the other girls were now standing behind me looking over at my hair style.

"I like it, it's simple but beautiful and will go so well with the dress. You should keep helping us Hana, you will be a great asset to our team." Olive says smiling seeing that Hana was helpful enough.

They all decided between themselves to get me ready, using me as though I were their doll. Throwing orders at me, telling me try this or that on. Not settling on anything until they had all agreed between themselves. Saying what would look best with the dress and not once thinking to ask me for my opinion even when I attempt to talk. Getting shushed by Jill every time. The whole process goes by in practically a blur with Hana, Jill and Olive being the main three in control of it all.

We ended up being finished earlier than we thought and I ended up sitting on the bed ready and waiting for Lord Ivashkov to come and get me. The girls still looking over at me ensuring they hadn't missed anything at all. Checking I had the right make-up and jewellery on that all matched along with the right pair of shoes for my dress.

Jill is still fussing at the bottom of my dress as the door knocks. Three small quiet knocks and one louder harder knock. Which indicates that it was Lord Ivashkov at the door, Jill gets up and rushes over to the door excited that he was finally hear and she could get me to go out on my date. It is rule that the Moroi in each room go and answer the door to Lord Ivashkov for all of the dates.

"Lord Ivashkov, looking dashing as always. Your lady is ready and waiting for you." She says I could hear she wanted to laugh but she managed to stay composed at saying that.

I take in a deep breath trying to calm my nerves down,the anxieties of being alone with him were getting higher again. He may have stated we are going as friends but he still has the ability to do what he chooses of me and I am still unable to say no.

When I do reach the door I see him look me over and then he stops and freezes looking at me. It was confusing I had no idea why he was looking at me like that. Had he realised he didn't want me and he'd chosen the wrong girl for the first date? All I know is that I was confused looking at him staring at me like that.

"Take her hand and off you go. Have a wonderful time together." Jill says pulling my hand closer to his ensuring he grabbed it from her.

He does reach for my hand entwining our arms together just as we had been taught in Martha's etiquette class earlier today. I found this harder than in class earlier today this was actually him and not Zyla so when I'm uncomfortable like I had been In class I can not remove my hand from his. It was still so terrifying being held by a vampire, my nerves are all on edge just being touched by him.

"You look incredibly beautiful tonight Sydney." He says to me as we were walking down the stairs together.

"You don't look to bad your self, Lord Ivashkov. Well for a vampire anyway." I say automatically regretting that I'd just said that out loud to him.

"Thank you, you know you can call me Adrian. You don't have to be formal around me. Especially if we are only going to be friends."

"Okay." I say and then pull my hand out from his, feeling as though I could do that now, I could break Martha's rules if he was serious about the first thing.

We walk a little farther and wind up outside that same door I'd found my first night here, when I first met him. My nerves kicked in at a higher pace again now. Seeing that he bought me here. All I could think was this was his plan get me here again and then get rid of me. He had no intention of being friends with me. He had a bigger plot that was typical action for a vampire.

My mind was reeling and I didn't notice he'd put his hand on my back guiding me in a different direction than last time. Though I hadn't really looked at the surroundings last time; seeing it here where he was taking me was taking my breath away. The scenery was beautiful. There were flowers in bloom everywhere, a massive water fountain. And then he just suddenly stopped and stared at me waiting for my reaction.

"What is this?" I say staring in front of me he'd gotten a picnic set up in front of the most beautiful river I'd ever seen. It was even nicer than the one back home that Eddie and I had gone to together.

"Something told me this would be something you'd like." He says sitting down himself looking up at me waiting for me to follow him.

"I figured simple and beautiful would be perfect for you. Some of the other girls would want more extravagant dates, which of course I would cater to. But you you're easier to understand, easier to please I think." He says staring up at me still, my body frozen unable to even convince myself to sit down.

He gestures to me to sit down a few moments later, to come be nearer to him. I force myself Into it though it was rather difficult. As I sit down I feel almost like I'm back home, almost able to relax. Though not without my mind jabbing in 'your in company of a blood sucking evil creature of the night.'

"So Sydney, you told me the other night you didn't want to be here, but couldn't leave as long as I'm willing to keep you." He says and then pauses looking directly at me. Staring right into my eyes, it was making me so uncomfortable already.

"But you also show you have no intention of marrying me ever. Is that correct?" He asks his voice sounding hurt as though I've wounded him somehow.

"Yes, my family need me here. I never wanted this though. It's not my life it's some rich Moroi's life or even a Dhampir's. It's never meant for me. But I can't let my mom down she's so proud that I'm here and well the money would help." I say quickly though almost too quietly that I wasn't sure if he could hear what I was saying.

"I don't have any intention of marrying you. It's forbidden for a human to marry a vampire and vice versa. It's unnatural and wrong. I'm here for some sick joke right? Everyone to get a kick out of the Alchemist girl? Watch her attempt to win the heart of a royal only to be lead on? To see just how far you can mess with an innocent human?" I say after a small pause, my voice sounding harsh and accusatory like the last night I was here.

"No Sydney, that's not why you are here. You're here because I requested you to be here. I chose you. I chose you out of the millions of girls that applied. I saw your picture in a pile of others and I knew I wanted you here. I had one day in the choosing room and I fought for them to accept you. I wanted you Sydney and I still do." He said bringing his hand close to mine though not touching it. I could see he was hurt by what I'd said.

"It hurts me you have no intention of being with me. But I accept that. For now. I do plan on having more dates with you if you accept them. We will just be friends though, I will not force you into something you don't want." He says actually grabbing my hand and cupping it in his.

My whole body has a new sensation I like him touching me but I hated it at the same time. He's a vampire I have to remind myself, my nerves never stop but my mind is relaxing. Something I cannot afford to have happen. He's doing something to me was all I could think. I needed to get this to stop.

"Why me though? What made you want me? If it wasn't for a sick joke then why?" I ask so confused over everything right now. His touch driving me crazy.

"Because you're beautiful and smart and I could tell you'd be the kind of girl that I want." He says his whole face looking so hurt by my actions it actually started to make me feel sad for him. But he wasn't my responsibility I'm not here for marriage or for love. "But there are 17 other girls all willing to be my wife. And I shall find one amongst them that I will be willing to be with." He looked down shifting from my eye contact. sounding so formal when he stated that as though he'd been told that same thing over and over. Or he'd been telling himself that over and over.

"There's some great girls here I'm sure you will find the one your supposed to be with. Or one you can love." I say trying to give him some reassurance. We sit in silence together for a while though it was never an uncomfortable silence, it worked and we both just enjoyed the view and the time together. He was eating some of the food he'd had set out but I barely even nibbled on much of it.

I was still uneasy being alone with him and with him still holding my hand in his, but it wasn't becoming an issue at this point I knew he wouldn't just let go he'd made it clear he wanted me. Though if we were going to be friends he had to stop the touching as though we were more than friends. I also had to attempt to get used to this situation of just us two together alone.

"So how'd you do your magic?"

"You should take Hana on a date next."

We both say at the same time, we both pause looking at each other in shock we had spoken at the exact same time. This is what I always did with Eddie so doing it with Adrian was weird.

"You can go first Sydney." He says after a few pauses.

"Well I was just thinking who you should take on the next date. And I think Hana-Grayce would be great." I say repeating myself but expanding further on my point.

"Is that how your going to be my friend? Recommend who I should and shouldn't date? Anyone you'd say no to me dating already?" He says his face lighting up again seeing it as a funny joke that I'm doing this.

"No you can choose who you want; I just thought it would help. Having someone on the inside that can say who's worthy of you and who isn't. I'm with the girls everyday, some girls deserve a date with you more than others."

"That sounds like a deal then." He replies with his smile growing wider. Showing he was amused with what I'd just said to him.

"So what was it you were trying to ask me?" I ask breaking away from the topic.

"I wanted to know how you did that fire magic, you're not a Moroi and you most certainly don't approve of magic use so how'd you learn it?" He asks I could tell looking at him he was genuinely interested by this.

"It's nothing really. I learnt how to do it a few years ago. I never used it until the other day though. You scared me, I thought you were going to attack me. I kinda just panicked and it happened." I say my voice wavering. I didn't know what to say or how to say it. This was something I'm supposed to keep to myself and never share.

"So does it work how the Moroi's elemental magic works or is it different?" He asks his curiosity showing over his face.

"No it's different to the Moroi's magic. That comes with them as they are born. Mine isn't like that. And I don't like using it. Magic is just wrong and unnatural." I say defensively he was asking me too much about this already. It was making me confused, nervous and uncomfortable. It was obvious to look at me I didn't want to be talking about it any further. Without really realising it I was standing again and slowly backing away.

"You want to go back?" He asks standing up himself Seeing me on my feet.

"Yeah I'm tired and tomorrow is the first live broadcast, I think its best I get some rest." I say stopping where I am looking at him. As he looks back at me too. Our eyes meeting.

"Well that is reasonable I guess. Can I convince you to come with me for another date? I'd really like to get to know you better Sydney." He says taking my hand in his as we start walking back to court.

"I'll let you know." I say in a over confident tone making him laugh lightly to himself.

We reach the end of the gardens back to the doors seeing Dillon was in view again. It was suddenly feeling just like it had last time I was out here only I wasn't crying or setting him on fire this time. Or at least I hadn't so far.

"Are you certain you won't change your mind? Are you certain you won't ever give me your heart and be my wife?" He asks stopping me turning so he was right in front of me to see my reaction to his question.

"I'm sorry but I can't see it happening. You're a vampire and I'm human, it's just so unnatural." I say to him he nods in response and places his hand on the middle of my back guiding me the last few steps to reach court.

"I'm not giving up on you Sydney." His last words to me that night before he leaves to go back to his own quarters.

As I walk back up the stairs to my room my mind can't stop thinking about everything he'd said to me, that he chose me, that he still wants me. None of that made any sense to me. There isn't anything special about me nor any reason he should be wanting me so much. Every girl here is skinnier and holds more reason for him to chose them. They are all vampires themselves. Why chose me when he could have any one of them. I don't get it at all.

Walking down the landing to my room I see all the other doors peaked open with heads bobbing through. The jealous girls were clearly staring and waiting to see me when I finished my date, it was making me uneasy. Every-time this many vampires look at me I feel like I'm their meal and they will grab me and drink from me. It's the worst feeling I ever experience.

I was more than thankful when I got to my room being alone finding my bed. Away from those prying eyes. My confusion from the night weighing me down. What am I supposed to say or do with him wanting me so much and me having no interest in having him back. I have no idea how to deal with this right now. But hopefully after a nights sleep it will come to me a way i can cope with this. It was suddenly becoming real this really is a contest for his heart and I'm playing with it.


	6. Small Steps and A Broadcast

"Ladies will you quieten down please. We all know Sydney had her date last night and that you are excited over it. I also know that tonight is your first live broadcast. But can we all please just stop this nonsense right now." Martha says in class the next morning all the girls were being overly loud crowding round me forcing Martha to have to raise her voice over all the noise they were making.

As everyone goes quiet Martha makes a huge sigh obviously not in the mood for the noise from the class. It isn't long before Cressida raises her hand to gain attention from Martha. She was sitting like a lady as Martha would say, her back was straight up, head held high and feet locked together.

"Cressida, what is your question?" Martha says her tone showing she was annoyed.

"Can we at least hear how her date went? She is the first one of us after all that got a date; none of us have had one yet. Surely it would prepare us for our own. It would help us to know what he is like." She says a smug smile sweeping her face. Obviously proud of her questions.

"No that is not happening and do you know why?" It was getting more obvious that Martha didn't want to be here today. I've never seen her so frustrated and fed up with teaching us.

"Why?" Destiny shouts out and automatically given a glare from Martha for not raising her hand first.

"Because we have work to do and a visitor coming to see you." She says and right on queue the big double doors behind her open and Lady Daniella Ivashkov enters with her two Dhampir guardians.

She looked even more elegant. The epitome of a beautiful royal. It was strange seeing her, on TV she always seemed so stern and poised. But up close there was nothing but elegance, grace and beauty coming from her.

"Ladies rise for your royal Lady Ivashkov." Martha says as each of us rise for her in honor of having her in our presence.

"Thank you all, you may sit down for a few minutes." She says coming to stand next to Martha. "I just came here today to get a good look at you all, what beautiful girls you all are. My son will be a lucky man to marry any one of you." A chair gets placed behind her and then she sits down so gracefully.

"I want you to all be yourselves, I want my son to fall in love with who you are. Don't go acting or trying to impress him by going out of your way. This lottery is done for him to find the girl to sit by his side and be the girl that holds his heart." She says looking round at us all.

"Queen Tatiana loves her dear nephew and she wants to take good care in seeing him settled down and happy. I know that one of you here is the one for him and that you will make him happy for the rest of his life." She says for some reason I notice her eyes land on me. It makes me wonder what he's told her. I'm not the one for him and they all keep seeming to think I am. Everything just keeps making me that much more confused.

"I'm very proud of the girls that entered and I personally was in the deciding room and helped select a few of you girls that are still here. I know that none of you have had dates just yet, but don't worry after tomorrow he will be doing a few a day as they need footage for the broadcasts showing that he is getting on with you all." She says it so calmly it amazed me. Everything about her is so composed the whole time no matter what it is she is saying.

"Would you all be so gracious and join me in the dining hall. We are going to have our first official meal together. I'm sure that my son Lord Ivashkov will be joining us also." She says it and rises causing all of us to rise with her. She goes first and leaves us with Martha.

"You may all go and join Lady Ivashkov, but do come here after I need a few words about tonight and then you are free to spend your day how you'd like." Martha says to us before heels and clatters are made as all of us scatter out the ladies room together almost going in a heap.

The food was already set out on the table in all of our places, that was a first normally we'd sit down and then be served or have food placed in the centre to choose ourselves what we ate. Though this was the first meal with the royals coming Into the room to eat with us. Adrian eats with us once a day and the next few meals are us on our own, which makes things easier as no etiquette matters on our own.

"Welcome ladies, please sit down and enjoy your food." She says as we all come Into the room surprisingly all being as elegant and graceful as we could. As we take our seats we are almost instantly back on our feet as Adrian enters the room causing us to honor his presence.

"Sit, sit sit." He says waving his arms at us as he walks by us to get to the end of the table. When he reaches his mom he places a kiss on her left cheek causing most of the girls to silently go 'aweeee'. I see him glancing down the table and then locks his eyes to mine receiving a smile from him. I shift my eyes quickly though, I'm still not certain what to say to him just yet.

It goes by fairly quickly though I don't eat much of the food that is in front of me. They seem to always serve very high calorie foods and I cannot even attempt to eat those. It makes me feel worse that I'm in a room with super skinny perfectly shaped Moroi and Dhampir, it makes me feel like I'm the biggest one in the room. They can all eat mouthfuls of the food and can eat anything they want and never gain any weight and then there's me that doesn't have that luxury. That's one of the other things I hate about vampires.

"Sydney can I have a moment alone with you?" Adrian whispers as he reaches my seat asks after he finished eating. He pulls away after a few moments and stands waiting for me and takes my hand as I get up. He guides me out so we are in a small hall way just outside the dining hall.

"What do want to talk about?" I ask feeling confused again, I haven't decided what way to even approach him after last night and now he's wanting to talk again.

"I just wanted to say don't talk about your fire magic. Or what you did in the gardens the first night. Lucian is bound to ask each of you ladies about your first impressions of me and this has to stay between us." He says his hand holding both my arms gently. He was looking into my eyes again.

"I won't tell. I can't tell anyway if anyone knew I could even do that..." I say not even being able to finish the sentence just knowing anyone could find out I attacked their Lord and am still here I would be killed on the spot, or sent to the alchemist compound and punished by them somehow.

"I'll see you later then." He says letting go of my arms at the same time he said it.

He walks away and leaves me just standing there. None of his usual tricks or comments about how he wants me. He was really neutral around me which is a first I've seen of him like that.

"Alchemist bitch." I hear just as I'm being grabbed from behind aggressively.

"What do you think you are doing with Lord Ivashkov?" She says tightening her grip on me.

"You know, i knew you would be sneaking around plotting your own win. But to be doing whatever it is you're doing to get him to like you is wrong. I'm going to do everything I can to stop you. He's mine, I'm in one of the highest lines from the Badica family. Did you know Lucian is my uncle? So yeah I have ties, I can win easily. But you whatever you're plotting it's going to stop or I will report you and your Dhampir boyfriend to Abe and get you kicked out and be lower than you're family already are. You got that?" Cressida says each time her grip being tighter, her coming closer to me. I was terrified of her, her fangs were on show and she was so close to my neck I thought she was going to drink from me. I honestly wouldn't put it past her.

All the other girls slowly started walking by seeing Cressida holding me so tightly, though no one dares to cross her or attempt to stop what she's doing. I may be her main target but she's still threatened other girls here. Everyone seems to keep their distance. She loosens her grip so now she's just standing close to me, no longer hurting me physically.

"Lady Cressida is it?" I hear his voice behind me but he's not talking to me, he's talking to her.

"Why yes it is Lord Ivashkov. I've been hoping I'd get a chance to talk with you." She says her voice being flirtatious towards him.

"Well here is your chance Lady Cressida." He says it seemed like he himself was flirting back with her. How can he do that In front of me? After what he just said last night it makes no sense.

"Maybe after the live broadcast you would come on a date with me? You can tell me what has been on your mind." He says almost instantly to her.

"I'd love to, I thought you'd never ask me." She says suddenly sounding as though she had gotten shy.

"Ladies, what is keeping you..." Martha yells and then stops herself when she sees him "Oh I'm so sorry Lord Ivashkov, I had no idea you were with them. Do carry on." She says her voice almost in a panic for first yelling and being unaware of his presence.

"It's fine Martha you may have your two magnificent ladies back for class now." He says then winks at me and walks away. I stand there for a few moments all my confusion piling up more and more. One moment he says I'm the one he wants, then agrees we can just be friends and he won't try anything, then he treats me like I'm nobody special, then ignores me and flirts with another girl right In front of me and then does that; winks at me. Every second I'm here and near him it's making me even more confused. What am I supposed to be feeling. It's driving me crazy. I have no intention if being with him he's a vampire but he's doing everything he can to change that and to frustrate me.

"I'm going to be quick now ladies as we should have done this earlier and I'm running into your personal time." She says as Cressida and I enter the ladies room once more, taking our seats near our friends. And on the opposite sides furthest away from each other as we can be.

"Today is the live broadcast, each of you will be interviewed one at a time. Lucian Badica will be asking you each a couple of questions. These will be about Lord Ivashkov, your stay here, dates, first impressions. Ensure you have your name badges on show and that you wear a beautiful dress for the occasion. We will be setting up the make-over room for you all and you are welcome to use it and have one of our stylists make you up for tonight." She says though her tone the whole time still seeming to be annoyed.

"You do not have to use the stylists if you so chose, you have a team in your rooms that seem to do a good enough job. You all always seem beautifully made every day. You are all expected to be in the grand hall at the latest of fifteen minutes before we go out live. The cameras need time to set up around you and I do not want any reports of you being late. Do you understand that?" She says scanning the room getting nods from all of us acknowledging her.

"Okay good. Well that is all for today, I don't want to keep you. If you are wanting make- overs the room will be open in two hours. You are free to do what you want in the mean time. Good luck tonight ladies and please make me proud." She says looking at us like we were her kids going to school for the first time.

As soon as the two hours rolled around the ladies room became empty practically every girl ran and I mean that literally they ran to get their make-overs done ready for tonight. I had no interest in going in there it's always filled with too many vampires and I'd prefer Jill, Olive and Angeline to help me get ready.

Hana and Zyla stayed with me in the ladies room though both were planning on getting make-overs once it became quieter in the room.

"What was Cressy doing to you earlier?" Zyla asks breaking up our currant conversation of what Hana's dream date with Lord Ivashkov would consist of.

"Nothing just threatening me again. It's fine, I'm fine." I say robotically

"You should report her to Lord Ivashkov, she can't get away with treating you like that." Hana says chipping into our conversation.

"It won't make any difference and she's not exactly done anything yet, just threats and I've had them from other girls too not just her. And not to mention that she is Lucian Badica's niece." I say and see Zyla roll her eyes up not being surprised she was so high up.

"So that's why she was chosen. As a thank you to Lucian and his hard work they selected one of his beloved nieces. That's atrocious though. I didn't get in just because I'm a Szlesky. I don't use my families royalty to get what I want unlike her." Zyla says it was obvious in her tone she was angry at Cressida.

"Yeah but that's because you're a decent Moroi and she's a disgrace to your race." Hana says using a tone that indicated she was half joking.

"Well thank you Lady Hana-Grayce." She says mimicking Hana's tone. Again we all start laughing at Zyla for her bizarre voice she chose to use.

The doors open In front of us at first we all expected it to be one of the other girls who wanted to gloat about their make-over, but it wasn't it was Lord Ivashkov who enters.

"Ah Ladies, perfect." He says with a smirk on his face seeing the three of us in the room.

Zyla and Hana instantly stand up for him but I stay seated until pulled up by the two of them.

"Lady Hana-Grayce and Lady Zyla am I correct?" He says not being close enough to read their name tags.

"That's correct Lord Ivashkov." They says as he comes and sits just in front of us, allowing us to all sit down again.

"So you are Lady Sydney's friends I take it?" He says looking from the girls and then back to me and smiling at me.

"Yes we are. Also practically the only ones here that are happy she's was chosen." Hana says to him, her face lights up with a huge grin.

"Well that is perfect." He says pausing again looking between the three of us. "So Sydney are you adjusting to having a Moroi friend?" He asks obviously hoping this would gain him what he wanted, I finally started to figure out what he was trying to do though.

"I am, it's still rather strange though. I never once forget she's a vampire, well either of them but I'm adjusting slowly. It's a lot easier when the others aren't in the room too." I say giving him a simple answer.

"That will change I'm sure. You might be here a while so you would feel easier if you forgot that we are all vampires. Maybe just think of everyone as humans that would be easier for you right?" He asks I could see him desperately waiting for my answer to acknowledge he was and Is right with his point.

"If you didn't have fangs I could do that." I say though I knew he was probably right, if I'm going to be here for a while then my fears of vampires has to change. Though it's something I've been afraid of my whole life, it's not just going to disappear over night.

"Would any of you three lovely ladies be willing to come on a walk with me?" He asks standing up his hand stretches out waiting for someone to take it. Though he was looking directly at me. He nods at me seeing I wasn't taking it. l see Zyla and Hana whispering to each other obviously deciding who was going to take his hand and then before we know it Hana and Adrian have gone off together.

Zyla and I go our separate ways later on me going to my room to get ready and Zyla to the make-over room.

"We need to get you a dress for tonight. They're all downstairs in the make-over room." Jill says panicking that she hadn't pre-prepared the dress. "Angeline I need you to go down there for me. Can you look at the other girls dress choices then see what there is for Sydney and find a dress that is a different color to any that they have. Something bright and elegant." Jill orders to her, she had obviously created a plan in mind for it.

"Sydney, can you sit by the mirror I want to get your hair and make up done." Jill says turning the chair by the mirror round waiting for me to sit In it. As I do I see her hesitate against touching me again.

"Just do it Jill. I trust you." I say giving her reassurance and it's true I do trust her, she seems too normal to be a vampire and I find when I'm around her now I'm slowly forgetting she even is one.

A little while later my hair being done along with my make up,plus a few jewellery pieces being placed out ready. Angeline comes back but not with one dress with a pile of them. All too big and covering her completely as she enters the room. Many different shades and colors all decorated over her.

"Why'd you bring them all up here?" Olive asks not even bothering to help her though.

"I didn't want anyone else looking at her dresses. Sydney's are all way prettier than anyone else's and I thought let's mix it up a bit and not them them know what's she got." She says throwing the dresses down on my bed, "none of the other girls have gotten to the dresses yet, so I took them all. All that had Sydney's name on anyway."

"What about the competition? What colors are most of their dresses?" Jill asks rummaging through the pile of dresses that had been bought up.

"There's a mix of colors but Sydney was the only one with bright reds and purples. Her dresses stood out."

"Okay" Jill says I could see her looking at the dresses then over at me and repeating it until she settled on the one she loved the most.

The three of them continued to get me ready until they were satisfied with it. And finally allowed me to leave and head for the grand hall. The room honestly deserved it's name, the structure of the room was incredible. There were the most beautiful carvings up on the ceiling along with such delicate paintings whoever designed this room did an incredible job. I could spend hours admiring their work. But I don't have the time.

I go round to the back past all the cameras and find the girls there all crowded round gossiping together. Everyone stops in their tracks when they see me, all the girls had really pale yellow dress colors or light reds and a few light blues almost practically the same shades of each other give or take and none of their dresses being overtly bright or standing out. And I was standing there is a deep purple floor length dress with impeccable detail on it. I stood out above them all.

"Wow, Sydney you look gorgeous." Zyla said pulling me over to where her and Hana were standing with a few other girls.

"Who'd you bribe for that dress?" Destiny said as she walked by me to go to the benches that had been placed for us to sit on during the broadcast.

"No one." I say unsure I even wanted to engage with her.

"It's not fair you get that dress and we are dimmed down thanks to you and your extravagance." She says snapping but then moves on no longer wanting to be near me.

"Ladies please take your seats" the camera man says walking near to all of us announcing it was almost time to begin.

Zyla, Hana and I sit on the back row of the benches. Cressida and Destiny taking front and centre.

The royal music starts playing as The Queen and the Lords and Lady walk in the room. The camera man held his hand out indicating we stay seated, which I was thankful about as my dress had gotten caught under my heels and I was fearing I would trip over if I stood up.

"Five, four," the camera man said then continued indicating three, two, one with his fingers and the camera started rolling and on came Lucian Badica.

"Welcome all to our first live broadcast with the ladies themselves. This is the night we have been waiting for all week, getting to meet them all and get the inside scoop on Lord Ivashkov. I know you are all as excited as I am but right now we are going to have a quick talk with Lady Ivashkov who I believe officially met the girls this morning am I correct?" He says as he approaches her standing just to the side of her so the camera can focus on the two of them.

"That is correct Lucian, I met the wonderful 18 young ladies this morning and I was very impressed with them. They have all got so much potential for being the next Lady Ivashkov." She says using that same elegant tone from earlier.

"Do you think it will be easy for him to choose just one?" He asks glancing over to use as he asks

"Oh I feel it will be a very tough decision but I know that when his heart feels it, he will select the one that he wants to marry." She says taking her turn to glance over at us.

"We look forward to the journey and seeing who he does indeed choose. Thank you very much Lady Ivashkov." She nods to him and he proceeds to walk back away towards two seats that had been placed on a small podium in front of a camera.

"Young Lord Ivashkov, would you join me." He asks looking over to him waiting for him to come down to the stage.

He shakes Lucian's hand as he gets up there and they have a few whispered comments together and then he takes his seat opposite him.

"You have now met all of these lovely ladies am I right?"

"I have Lucian, I have. I can already tell it won't be easy to choose."

"Have you any stories of these ladies you can already share with us?" Lucian asks leaning in a little wanting to be given gossip.

"Now now Lucian, some secrets are better left as secrets." He says jokingly with a smile planted on his face. He looks over to us all and as usual he stops at me locking eye sight with me. I decide to smile back at him, though i don't know why. He then turns back to Lucian.

"The first night the ladies were here. One of them attacked me with fire." He says though still smiling. It was obvious not one person had expected him to say that and my jaw had dropped, he'd told me not to say anything about it but was now delving out this personal information.

"Oh my and is she still here right now?" Lucian asks his face being as shocked as all of ours.

"Yes Lucian she is indeed still here." He says his smiling growing bigger.

"Which one of you ladies are the culprit to this act?" He asks turning to us waiting for one of us to give him something, though luckily my face was in as much shock as the rest of them you couldn't tell it was me.

"She won't tell you Lucian. But that night I haven't forgotten. And incase you were wondering I'm perfectly fine. Just had a small burn on my palm, but it has healed now." He says holding his hand up for show.

"You've left us hanging Lord Ivashkov, we all want to know which lady has already caught your attention." He says looking again at us as though one of us would squeal the answer. "We are all pleased that you are fine though. Aren't we?" He says rhetorically.

"I think it's time we start talking to the girls don't you?" He says as Lord Ivashkov gets up from the seat and moves to his throne once more.

The camera man points to Addison Lazar who was front and centre on the bench and she goes up first for her interview.

"Welcome Lady Addison." He says as she approaches the stage.

"Thank you Lucian, I'm so happy to be here." She says taking her seat the same seat that Adrian had sat in.

"First let me ask were you the girl that set Lord Ivashkov on fire?" He was obviously desperate to find out who it was which was making me panic. Once he'd asked every one of the Moroi and got nothing back what would happen to me if they discovered that it was the alchemist girl all along. I just hoped he didn't ask me, I don't know what to do if he does.

"No Lucian I am not. I'm not a fire user. My element is earth." She says nonchalantly

"So what do you think of our Lord?" He asks her leaning into his seat now ready to relax to listen to everyone's answers to the questions.

"I think he's dashing and really lovely. I'm looking forward to being asked on a date with him." She says her face lighting up with excitement.

"Let's show a small clip of the support you have been getting from everyone in your town." He says as a clip starts up of people standing with banners and showing support for her. Then shows a mini collaborated clip of her family saying quick messages and it ends.

"Lady Addison everyone." Lucian says after the video ended leaving Addison to get out of her seat.

It carried on that same way for everyone that got taken up to the stage he would ask them "are you the girl that set Lord Ivashkov on fire?" With a response from all of the girls called up saying "no it wasn't me" followed by many giggles from a lot of the girls. He would then ask them what they thought of Lord Ivashkov getting their response all saying how handsome and generous and lovely he was. All including a video at some point showing family clips and other supporters for them. It felt like a haze just watching them all going through the same process. As it came to my turn I was so nervous I knew he was going to ask me and I knew I now had no chance but to say that It was me there were only two others after me.

"Welcome Lady Sydney." He says when I reach the stage, luckily i didn't trip on my dress on the way up though I was treading on it the whole time.

"Thank you Lucian, it's an honor to be here." I say remembering that's what my mom always told me to say. It was appropriate to say that.

"Shall we start with your support video?" He says as the video starts up and shows more people showing support it was almost so overwhelming seeing this many people that were rooting for me to be the one chosen it's surreal. I never thought anyone would support me it was just strange. It kicked in to a shot of my mom and sisters all together and giving a support message to me.

"I'm so proud of you Sydney, you are doing so well." My mom said

"You look so beautiful everytime we see you on the TV. You are doing amazing and I can't wait to keep watching you do so well." Carly said

"I miss you Sydney, but you being there is such an honor to our family." Zoe says last of the three to speak.

"We love you Sydney." All three of them say at the same time before the video comes to an end.

"So Sydney you've been on a date with our dear Lord Ivashkov isn't that right?" He asks me using a fact he had been told by some of the girls previously.

"That is correct." I say not elaborating when I know I'm going be required to.

"So what did you do for your date?" He said leaning In slightly wanting to know more.

"We had a beautiful picnic in the gardens. It was very romantic." I say with a smile on my face.

"Now Lady Sydney I don't know where alchemists stand with magic use, but we have worn out our possibilities for which girl was indeed the one that set Lord Ivashkov on fire. I don't suppose it was you who was the culprit?" He say staring right into my eye, my palms were all sweaty and I had to take a huge gulp in.

"Yes Lucian, I confess it was indeed me that accidentally set him on fire. Though it wasn't nearly as bad as it sounds." He turns to look over at Adrian and I turn too seeing he was nodding and smiling along with it. Being highly amused about the whole thing.

'Get her to tell you the story" Adrian yells from his seat, I take in another deep breath. Suddenly afraid again, I needed to word the story carefully.

"Please tell us more then Sydney" Lucian says.

"Well I had a moment of panic and needed some air, Adrian allowed me Into the gardens where I had a minor breakdown from being around so many vampires at once. And well as he went to move a tear stained piece of my hair from my face, though I wasn't aware of it at the time. I'd panicked again and out bursts a small amount of fire that landed on the palm of his hand. I didn't even know what was happening at the time." I say it like it was a good and funny story and not a story that could end me getting into severe trouble with both the Moroi and the Alchemist.

"Well that really is quite a story. Tell me have you gotten used to being around so many vampires yet?" He asks thankfully not asking for more information about my fire use.

"I'm slowly getting there Lucian." I say with a smile on my face again.

"Well good luck to you. Lady Sydney everyone." He says gesturing that my interview time was finally over.

As I sit through the last couple of girls being asked about Adrian and their dates with him and watching their videos from their families. It suddenly dawns on me that I'd said his first name instead of Lord Ivashkov during my interview. I hadn't even noticed until now as I'm replaying everything I'd just said in my head. I'm still unsure why I told the story of when I first met him, technically we weren't even supposed to have met each other that night. Though he found it amusing and requested I tell it.

I didn't even notice the broadcast had finished until Hana and Zyla were nudging me and dragging me up. We all walk back up ready to go to our rooms Hana leaves Zyla and I alone and rushed back to her room to gossip to the girls running her room about her night and her date she had earlier today.

"That was amazing." Zyla says as we stand at the top of the stairs before we parts ways.

"I was honestly really nervous. I've never been in front of a camera." I say in response to her.

"Well you were a natural and the camera loves you. Oh and I adore your dress so much." She says in response again.

"Thanks, it is such a pretty dress. But my heels have been walking on it all evening." I say looking down at the dress that was still under my heels. It seemed so unfair that I was damaging such an elegant and delicately made dress.

She pulls me in for a hug which shocks me at first and then I breathe in deep and hug her back. This was the first time I'd ever hugged a vampire it was scary and my anxiety was really high hugging her, exposing my neck to her if she decided that was what she really wanted. But I had to remind my self Zyla was actually really nice and wouldn't do that do me.

"Night Sydney." She says as she pulls away from the hug.

"Night Zyla." I say as I walk back to my room parting from Zyla. I was slowly making progress in being around vampires, I'd had my first hug, I've been allowing them to touch me as though I was family. It was strange but it was something I needed to start accepting. I was surrounded by them, I needed to not be so anxious around them all.


	7. A Dream, A Dance, A Day

"Ladies this is not good enough the ball is only tomorrow and you cannot keep dancing at this low level." She pauses looking round at all of us showing how disappointed she was with us. "How will you convince Lord Ivashkov you are the one? Or advertise yourself to all the other royal gentlemen that will be in attendance?" Martha says stopping all of us from dancing around the massive ball room that we were standing in. All practising our dancing for the royal ball. We all now stare at her each of us in shock.

"Zyla, Cressida, Jassiah and Ollysiana you are all regulars at the ball am I correct?" She says asking but knowing her answer already. They nod in response and she sighs again.

"Well how do you do it when you are failing miserably in this class?" She says now shaking her head. She looks round and spots me engaging her eye contact just to mine. "Sydney join me please, you were doing just what I wanted earlier." she says as she places her hand out for me, I go up to her and take it. As she holds me in position for the dance, her arm round my lower back and other hand in mine. Then stops to show the girls the correct position. "This is the way to hold each other" she says briefly then we are gliding round the room together showing the class the dance. It was weird dancing with Martha being that close to a vampire but I'd been the only one to grasp the dance she's been teaching for the last few weeks. Plus vampires were slowly not bothering me as much.

The doors open to the side of us all stopping Martha and I, to see who was causing the interruption. Lord Ivashkov walks In alone and sees all of us ladies, stops and smiles at us.

"Dancing I see, ready for the ball I take it ladies?" He says stopping next to where Martha and I had stopped.

"We are Lord Ivashkov, care to show the ladies how to dance?" Martha says smiling at him.

"Ah perfect, may I have a dance Lady Sydney?" He says and takes me in his arms automatically without an answer. His hand round my waist to lower back and the other grasped in mine. Martha moves back to where the girls were standing and then speaks one last time "Agnes music please." She says towards the orchestral band that were sitting in the room.

I can feel and see all the girls are standing watching us in jealousy, all the sneers and glares going noticed as he spins me round in the dance. Adrian and I were so close our bodies only inches from each other, our breaths going onto each other from being so close. His touch felt so perfect I wished I could dance with him everyday.

He takes my hand and moves away slightly, making me long for that closeness again. He is soon spinning me round and round on my own. As he does the room appears to be just us, I guess class is over. Martha must have taken the girls and left us to it. Just the two of us and the orchestral band playing. I'm back in his arms again but tighter in his embrace the whole thing feeling so right and so perfect, it was almost as if we were meant to be together, that this moment was meant to be ours.

He dips me down and leans down like he's going to kiss me, I hesitate a little bit but wanting it to happen at the same time but as he wraps me up in his arms and brings our face just a few paces away from each other, my heart pounding. I was waiting for him to close the space, ready for him to do it...

* * *

"Sydney...Sydney, you've gotta wake up now." Jill says nudging me, waking me up from a sleep I didn't know I was in.

"Huh?" I say groggily being so confused what was going on. I was just with Adrian now I'm on my bed with Jill.

"You fell asleep on us, but its okay. Martha's been going crazy with dance practise this week so we forgive you." She says her hand placed on my leg and her sitting just a few inches from me on my bed.

"I'm sorry Jill." I say sitting up on the bed trying to shake the dream that felt so real.

"What was your dream about?" Jill asks looking ecstatic over it.

"Or who was it about?" Angeline says loudly, who I now notice is sitting on the other end of my bed. I guess it was a slumber party on my bed while I was asleep.

"Nothing, no one. Its nothing just a dream. Why?" I say defensively to them, nothing in that dream made sense. And none of it is to share.

"It was Adrian right?" Angeline says almost jumping up on my bed in excitement.

"Its none of your business. But yeah it kinda was." I say to them though not knowing why I told them that. They both let out a squeal of excitement just as the door to the room opens and Olive comes rushing in.

"Sydney. Dressed. Dining hall. Royal dinner. NOW." She says breathlessly rushing round the draws throwing things on the bed and a dress from the closet randomly chosen without looking nor Jill's approval on it first.

"Wait, what?" Jill says shocked not knowing about it.

"Dragomirs are required to go also, you'd better go." She says directed to Jill but not stopping for a second.

"You're a royal?" I say not having known that fact before.

"Yeah I'm a Dragomir Princess. I'm technically a higher royal than Lord Ivashkov." She says standing up from the bed. A panic rising over her face.

"I'll see you down there Sydney, be prepared though its gonna be filled with Moroi, plus Dhampir all over the room. I gotta go though sorry. Olive finish helping Sydney get ready please. She needs to be down no longer than in fifteen minutes." She says just as she reaches the door and then she leaves in a rush to get herself ready.

* * *

As I reach the dining hall, it is just as Jill had said all the Dhampir were lining the walls on both sides, dressed in their uniform. And the tables though had spaces was over filled with royal Moroi that I hadn't seen before. It was terrifying. But I'd now gotten used to being with vampires a whole month in royal court will do that to you if you want it to or not. They are always around everywhere. Being afraid of them all the time gets tiring and becomes irrelevant. Though I'm not wanting a romance with any, I'm happy to be friends with them now.

"Oh I thought you weren't going to make it Sydney. And we weren't aloud to come and get you either." Zyla says as she approaches me and brings me into one of her hugs.

"I didn't know anything about it. Not until Olive one of my Dhampir came rushing in fifteen minutes ago saying they had to get me down here. What's this all about anyway?" I says so confused over the last minute dinner.

"Royals are all here for the ball so Queen Tatiana decided to celebrate that and plan a huge dinner for all of us. Its gorgoues though isn't it?" She says gesturing round the room. It was decorated so beautifully she was right there, but the room held too many people that I feared it wouldn't hold enough of us. But they proabably do these kinds of things a lot here.

We walk over to our seats still in our assisgned places. Well just further down the table this time to cater for all the added royals.

It was so loud everyone fussing and talking over each other. It wasn't until everyone was stopped by royal music that it goes quiet.

The queen walks in being so composed and elegent. She stands at the end of the table just looking over all of her guests and smiles seeing us all. Her people all gathered for her and only her.

"Thank you, for all showing up. As you know it is our Royal Annual Ball tonight. Our Ladies our very entusiastic towards meeting your royal sons and dance with them tonight. However our main reason is for them to impress Lord Ivashkov once more. One lady will be his wife and the others will be marrying your sons." She stands there pausing looking round once more scanning the rows for the many of us around.

"Shall we eat?" She says and takes her seat so gracefully.

Its almost instant as the plates are brought in by non royal moroi all going in different directions to give different people the food.

The second mine is infront of me I have a small panic, its all high calorie foods again. Filled with so much fat and grease within the food that I don't want to eat any of this. As I look round at the moroi near me I see them devaouring their plates enjoying the whole thing. I just sit there unable to eat it.

"Why aren't you eating Sydney?" Zyla says as she looks up from her plate seeing me just looking.

"Not hungry." I say simply not telling her the truth to why I wasn't eating it.

"Well eat some of it then pass it to me I'll swap plates with you." She says then stuffs more food into her mouth. "You can't be spotted by royals with a full plate. They'll go crazy at you. Especially this kind of event." She says still stuffing her face as she says it.

I eat the tiniest amounts eating only the measly salad that was on the plate, though it wasn't enough and held some heavy source over it. Zyla true to her words hands her plate over the second hers was empty and takes mine, almost instantly starts eating it's contents.

"You're gonna hate this Sydney, there's two more courses to go." She says through bites of her food.

"Oh." I just say not having the words to express the discomfort this was bringing me.

"Its okay I've not eaten all day today for this reason, so I have room for all yours too." She says and offers me her biggest smile.

The moroi come and take all the plates just as another moroi came with filled plates with more food.

I use my fork to push the food round the plate and notice Aryana & Veronikah looking at me.

"If you're not eating that can I have some?" Veronikah asks still looking at me and looking hungrily at the plate.

"Help yourself" I say to her and she takes it and puts some on her already full plate. She didn't take it all leaving Zyla to have the rest of it after she ate hers. The whole time I'm just sitting there wishing this part of the evening would be over.

The last course was somehow even worse as it was all sugar. It was a fruit tart that looked lovely but would be so fattening. I could see all 3 staring at me and my plate again so I divided the tart in three and placed some on each of their plates. The look on their faces was amusing all three so shocked someone would turn down this exquisite food. But I couldn't eat that, I didn't have the privilege of being naturally skinny like them.

"Lady Sydney, is this food not up to your standard?" A voice I recognised very well by now says from behind me. The girls all gasp as they hear him in as much shock as I was in. I turn to now face him.

"No the food looks exqiste, I however am just not hungry and these girls seem to be very hungry." I say to him as calmly as I could though knew if anyone else found out like Zyla said I'd be in trouble as this is a royal banquet. "Well don't make a habit of it, we need you very well fed for dancing with me this evening." He says winking at me and going back down the row to the other ladies.

"Oh my gosh, you've just been promised a dance with Lord Ivashkov." Aryana says I could see her trying to hold it all in she was over excited about this.

"You're always the first for everything. I wish he liked me as much as he likes you." Veronikah says and looks almost sad.

"You've had dates through Veronie. I wouldn't worry, I'm sure you're going to have a dance too. All four of us will do." Zyla says a smile so huge over her face.

Some of the Moroi slowly start to part out the room the Dhampirs going with them. Gradually the room just empties and all us ladies are just left there with Martha.

"I hope you all enjoyed that lovely meal. I know I did. Now for a short notice for the ball. You all have just a few hours to get ready, make your way to the make-over room all will be seen. You have your Dhampirs waiting by the dresses and will see you get ready. I expect you to all get hair and make up done first. Once you have completed all in that room, you are to wait in the ladies room until I escort you to the ball room." She says ensuring she has spoken to all of us.

"Right slowly now ladies but you may head off. It will be crowded but be reminded you are ladies and royal guests and all night I expect you to act like that." She says and we all get up to leave.

"I'm so excited are you excited? I already know what dress I'm wearing, I came down earlier today to see and I have the most beautiful pink dress for tonight it is so stunning. I'm going to feel so royal tonight. I hope that I get to have a dance though otherwise this dress will go to waste." Hana says bringing my arms into hers linking us together as we walk together toward the make-over room.

"You'll get a dance, he adores you Hana. Don't forget the other royals to impress also. They can overrule him in who stays and who goes." I say even though I'm aware she knows, but if she doesn't make an impression she won't get to be Lord Ivashkov's wife, any other royal can overrule anything at any time.

"I know and I plan on dancing with as many royals I can. Mingle with them all. I'm a natural don't you worry Sydney. But wait why are you telling me this? You're competing to win his heart also. You shouldn't be helping me." She says her face dropping in confusion.

"I know but if I don't win, I want it to be you that does. You deserve it." Which is the truth, Hana has become my best friend here and even though I don't want to marry him, I know she does and I would be so happy to see her win; to see her chosen as his bride.

As we reach the room it is packed just like the first day we arrived here, the system was working the same you wait for an empty seat, then three Moroi workers will do your hair, your make-up and nail painting. It was so overcrowded so many people busying around the room getting everything done. The only thing I couldn't find was any dresses, they must have been moved somewhere else this time. There was again the photoshoot and the interviewer waiting to talk to us ladies as we finish up getting ready. Though they were both in quieter areas far away from the busy and noisiness that the make-over section contained.

"Were getting official photos with Lord Ivashkov for tomorrow nights broadcast." Ollysiana yells running round each of us girls spreading the gossip. There had been talk during Martha's classes that we hadn't had photos with him yet and that we should have had some by now, so I guess today in our ball gowns they thought would be the best time. Possibly why the dresses were moved so he will get a reaction as he sees us.

"Lady Sydney, would you join us?" I hear to the side of me as I look round I see that Laura was the one who spoke, I remember her as one of the Moroi I had on my first day here.

"Yes sure." I say and see her face light up as though she was expecting me to turn her down.

"Everyone here has said they wanted to do your make-over. It was a fighting battle earlier to see who would get you. Luckily everyone was so busy they didn't notice you entered." Laura says again her voice so over excited. Her smile engrossing her entire face.

"Why were you all fighting over who gets to do my make-up?" I say confused why anyone would ever want to.

"Because you're a favourite ofcourse." She says simply as I sit down in front of the mirror.

"Oh Laura you are incredible you got us Lady Sydney. We are going to be the most popular here." Margaux says almost as excited. "We are so happy to have you again Sydney." She says again.

"What do you have in mind for me then?" I say already knowing they would have come up with something for me.

"Oh beautiful Sydney." Astrid says coming up to the seat looking from behind me. "Simple again right?" She says and I nod to her a smile on my face. "Okay so you're dress is stunning so we want to match your dress color. It is a deep purple color that is fantastic for you. So Margaux nails find a matching color. Laura make-up we want simple but we want some purple to go with the dress." She pauses looking through the mirror her hands in my hair raking through it. "And hair do I have permission to do what I choose?" She says I could see in her face she was thinking of different styles and was moving my hair from one place to another in a matter of seconds.

"Yes I trust you Astrid. I loved everything you three did last time." I say which was true, I'd loved the way they made me look for my first night here and that was just for the first night this was for the royal ball.

They all started working all at the same time which was different and obviously due to the time crunch. I kept expecting crashing between them as Laura and Astrid both were working near my face. But luckily there weren't any.

"I'm rooting for you to win so much Sydney. It would be so refreshing to have a royal Lady that isn't already a royal Moroi." Astrid says then bends close to my ear and says "we have so many of those already, it's about time for a change."

"Yes and you are so naturally beautiful. We've all watched your dates with Lord Ivashkov and you two have grown so close over the month. It seems so obvious that you are the one he should be with." Laura says joining in with her

"Though Lady Cressida and Lady Destiny are also fan favourites." Margaux states but looking at her face she didn't agree they were worth it. "Cressida, is only an option due to Lucian being her uncle and being one of the highest families in the Badica line. And Destiny in a fan favourite purely because she was 13 when she killed her first Strigoi so everyone sees that as a historical moment to be treasured. But all three of us would love you to win. You are perfect and lovely, you have elegance and grace already and Lord Ivashkov would be a fool to chose any other than you." Margaux says stating who other favourites to win were, though neither were who I think deserved Adrian.

"Thank you. All of you. It's wonderful to have your support." I say not knowing the exact words to say. I can't really say to them, 'thanks but I'm not actually interested. I'm here by mistake and now I'm putting up with it because Lord Ivashkov is besotted by me.'

"We supported you from the second we met you. You were already so graceful and so elegant. You seemed perfect to be a royal lady. And then the Instant Lord Ivashkov laid eyes on you it was obvious he saw how perfect you are for him." Laura says again her tone being so over excited. The support was somewhat overwhelming for me. Here were three women who wanted me to win, who wanted me to marry him, who had watched our dates together and saw something more there.

"All done now Sydney." Margaux says being the first to be done.

"Done here also. Astrid?" Laura says putting her things down on the table in front of the mirror.

"Just about...yep done." She says as she places one final pin in my hair.

"Wow." I say looking in the mirror getting a full look at what they'd all done. My hair was done in such an intricate and detailed way, I had no idea how she'd done it but it looked amazing.

"Your dress is in the room next door along with your Dhampirs. They will instruct you on what to do next. Good luck tonight Sydney." Astrid says as I get ready to leave them and continue.

* * *

"Right you go in there put this dress on. Then we will put your jewellery on. Then Angeline is going with you for the interviews and photoshoots." Olive says pulling me into a changing station with the dress in another hand the second I walked Into the room. Not stopping for a second to breath between her orders.

I don't say anything to her and just do as she'd said. Putting the dress on quickly but carefully. It was incredible the fabric was soft and elegant; and again it had many details along it, all the way down the dress had patterns. I run my finger over one of them and feel that it was a lily hand stitched into the design of the dress. I look deeper Into the mirror and see the outline I'd just traced. It looked beautiful. The lily's made in a lighter shade of purple but it was only noticeable up close to it.

"Sydney, you done?" Angeline says parading herself into the changing area. The second she enters she stops. "Wow" she says looking at me really strangely.

"What? What? Does it look bad?" I say paranoid that the dress wasn't as nice as I thought it was. Or that I just didn't look good wearing it.

"No no it's beautiful." Angeline says grabbing my hand as she pulls me out of the changing bay.

She keeps pulling me along by my hand until we reach the make-over room again and then stops as we stop in line with the other girls who it seemed were waiting for the interviews.

"Gusteff is doing interviews with you all. It's gonna be broadcast. He'll ask about the ball and probably about Lord Ivashkov." Angeline states running it through like she'd be taught to memories it.

"Okay it should be easy enough." I say thinking to my last few interviews and how simple they normally are.

"Sydney, oh your dress is gorgeous, I knew that would be the perfect color for you." Jill says as she approaches me and Angeline where her own ball gown which was a green color and looked beautiful with her eyes enhancing the color.

"You look gorgeous too Jill." I say to her shocked seeing her dressed like that. It's still a strange thought that she is a royal and never told me. But looking at her right now it was obvious she was, it looked so natural for her to be dressed this way.

"Thanks. So are you prepared for the night?" She gently puts her hand on my arm

"Yeah I should be." I say to her, just I get pushed from behind as I say it, when I turn to see who it is I'm met with stares along with another push.

"Hurry up, some of us want to get to the photoshoot already." Cressida says still trying to push me forward but now only pushing me into Katherine who was in front.

"Maybe you should wait like the rest of us Cress." She said over hearing her and being pushed into.

"Sorry Sydney, Cressida is a royal bitch. Just ignore her you'll be okay." Katherine says turning to me and then giving Cressida a bitchy look.

"Thanks that's what I've been doing the whole time I've been here." I say quietly almost more to myself than to Katherine, she's still behind me but it doesn't stop me saying it. She wouldn't try anything near a royal princess right?

"Sydney. Angeline and I have to go, just follow the line. Interview, single photo, group photo and Lord Ivashkov Photo." She says coming closer to me wanting to talk to just me. "Angeline will be back later she has to get into official Dhampir uniform and I have to go join my sister and the royals. You'll be okay though I promise."

"It's okay I'll be fine, I'll find Hana or Zyla and stay with them. I'll see you at the ball later" I say waving off Jill knowing this must be even more important here than us ladies.

She walks out with Angeline all I could hear as they were leaving was Angeline saying 'but the uniform is so scratchy' which was typical of Angeline to complain about.

"Interview order; let's have the Alchemist, followed by the Royals, then the Dhampirs and then lastly we'll have the regular Moroi. Let's make it quick I have others to speak to." Gusteff says as he looks down the line seeing us all waiting.

"Alchemist bitch, did you not hear? You're first so move so he can interview me next." Cressida says pushing me once more only this was to the side so I'd be out of her way.

My nerves were kicking in again, it's been a while since I felt anxious like this. A month in court, living among vampires, becoming close friends with vampires but a simple interview about Lord Ivashkov and my heart beats crazily. I can't fathom the exact reason it's doing this. Maybe it's my dream coming to mind of Adrian with his arms round me, leaning in to kiss me. I shake my head shaking the image away not something I have time to think of; but there it is playing up in my mind, his touch and his gentle hold around my waist.

"I'm going to ask you one question, you answer then you go got it?" Gusteff says abruptly as I sit down in the seat opposite his.

"Understood." I say shocked how quick he was going with everything.

"You've had 10 dates so far with Lord Ivashkov. This puts you as the leading lady. What do you think the reason behind this is?" He asks looking at me his fangs bared blood still on them, the look on his face showing he was fed up already.

"Lord Ivashkov and I have formed a connection since meeting, so I'd say that its all that the reasoning is. We like spending time with each other in the gardens, getting to know each other better. He's an incredible man and any of the girls here would be lucky to be his lady." I say with only a slight lie, but no truth is to be told or else I'd be gone anyway.

"Thank you, next" he says shooing me out the seat ready for the next girl to come.

"Photo shoot is in the next room Sydney. I moved most of the girls in there already so go join them." Martha says who was standing by the doors as I finished my interview.

As I walk in the photographer was going through the pictures really quickly taking shots of each of us separately rotating it round as girls come and go between interviews and photoshoots. Mine goes quickly also he stands me in the centre tells me to smile and then takes his photos.

"Has everyone had theirs now?" He asks raising his voice round the room over the mass of gossiping that was happening in the room.

"Yes" the room shouts collectively to him making him laugh as we all said it at the same time.

"Good now get in the centre all of you and..." He pauses for a second "well if it isn't his royal highness Lord Ivashkov, you have arrived early sir." He says his smile still placed on his face but he bows before him.

"Thank you." He says a smile of his own gracing his face. "I'll wait and watch the lovely ladies." He says and takes a seat and waits. Watching us all as we move to the centre as we were told.

"Tall ones at the back please and short ones at the front." He says moving us around as he saw fit.

I ended up near the back of the group surrounded by Moroi. He took more photos of us together than when we were separate. He kept rearranging us making different groups and went on for a while until he was happy he covered every group he needed.

"Ladies go take seats. One by one you will get your chance to have a photo with Lord Ivashkov." He says moving a small love seat to the centre of the floor for his photos. Adrian joins him and takes his seat on it waiting for the First Lady to be called out for the photos.

The whole thing flows easily the photographer chose back row to go first asking one girl at a time to go join Lord Ivashkov. They sit next to him and they speak for a few moments and then the photo gets taken, just one for each. That girl goes and the next one comes up.

As it is almost my turn I notice him looking at me a smile showing across his face it was like he was trying to say something to me.

"Your turn Syd." Hana says pushing me up from the seat. Me being to engrossed in his smile to notice.

"You look exceptionally gorgeous today." Adrian says to me as I join him at the centre

"Thanks you're not looking bad yourself." I say back to him and he did look so handsome, he had a tux on ready for the ball.

"Do you like your dress? I designed It just for you. But shhh don't tell the others." He says and gives me his usual smirk being proud of himself for what he'd done.

"What?" I say shock covering my face

"Stand please you two." Which we do "Lord place your arms around her waist." He does as he was told, making the dream that much more real. This is the first time I've ever felt his touch like this to have ever been this close to him.

"I was in our special place earlier. I wish you'd been there today." He says looking down at me as I look at him and the two of us are smiling at each other, holding each other.

"Thank you that was perfect." The photographer says. We both turn to him neither of us remembering what had been happening or even realised he'd taken a photo.

"Next girl up please." He says forcing Adrian and I to part ways from each other. As the photographer finishes all the shoots.

* * *

I enter the ball room my palms sweating and my nerves being full volume. I'd been prepared with knowledge on how to dance. Martha had taught us how to talk to everyone here and what etiquette and language to use, but being in close proximity and sharing an intimate dance with strangers all night that was something I wasn't expecting or having been prepared for at all.

It's strange to think that I am standing here right now looking Into a room filled with royal vampires from all over the world, most whom have come specifically to look at me and the other ladies that are here. In preparation that some of us will be married to their sons instead of Lord Ivashkov. But any marriage to any of them Adrian included is not going to happen, it's not right in any situation or in any way I think about it.

"Lady...Sydney" I hear breaking me away from my engrossed daze I was in staring at all the dancing Moroi.

"Yes, sir?" I say though thoroughly confused until I notice that I'm standing in front of a young royal gentleman he's tall with messily styled blonde hair and wearing a really fancy tux. His hand appears in front of me and I just stare at it. He looks at me with a twinkle in his eyes and smiles at me amused at my obliviousness.

"May I request this dance?" He says though we were taught the hand and our names were all to respond to and should have been done right the way.

"Yes you may sir...?"

"Zakiah, Zakiah Szlesky." He responds with and takes my hand in his as we walk into the dance floor, that was filled with many other Moroi and a few of the other girls getting acquainted with the royals.

"So Lady Sydney, the only alchemist and the first to ever run to marry one of us. What made you choose to enter?" He says while we were dancing together. His face showing he was intrigued to know the answer.

"My family, they said it would be a huge honor for us if I entered."

"And what about you? Why did you enter? Not why they wanted you to but why did you do it?" I looked at him confused I'd just told him hadn't i?

"My family wanted me to so I did." I say still confused what he was expecting me to say to him.

"Did you want to? Did you want to marry one of us?" He says rephrasing his question slightly.

I look at him unsure if I should lie or tell the truth, I could lose my place here with either answer I give him. I think it over nothing seeming right at all.

"Not as much as my mom and sister wanted me to." I just say though it was neither a lie nor the truth but a twist on an answer. He nods in acceptance to my answer.

"I personally thought my sister was crazy for wanting to marry him. Don't get me wrong he is a great guy. But..." he pauses looks round the room a bit checking no one was listening to him but me. "But he's had a fair few girls in his time. He's not good at committing to one girl. I personally can't see that marriage is gonna stop that. But Lady Sydney you didn't hear it from me." He says I nod in a confused response. I'd heard he'd been with others, he's told me himself he has had girlfriends in the past but Zakiah was making it sound worse than it should be, as though Adrian isn't exactly what he says he is. Just more confusion over him that I don't need right now.

"There's something different about you Lady Sydney." He says looking right into my eyes as he says it.

"What do you mean? That I'm the only human? Well that's pretty obvious." I say to him almost raising my voice in anger. An anger I didn't realise was there.

"No no no. Besides that. I've been watching your broadcasts and I even requested your file to read about you. You're different to the other girls. You intrigue me and I like that." He says his smirk still on his face and his eyes still twinkling at me.

I don't know how to respond and obviously take too long to think of something as the second I open my mouth thinking of responding he starts speaking again Instead.

"Don't, don't you worry about saying anything. Just let me know now that if things don't work out for you and Lord Ivashkov that you'll give me a chance?" He says looking at me I could see almost pleading in his eyes a hopefulness.

"I...I don't know Zakiah." I say though honestly more options being thrown my way and I don't know how to deal with any of them.

"Just don't forget that I exist okay?" He says just as the song comes to an end.

"Okay, I won't." I say through my confusion. He walks away after the dance leaving me with the girls that were all waiting for a dance. Which was just a small seated area for guests of any type to sit on but was mainly filled with around five of us ladies sitting on it.

"Was my big brother hitting on you?" Zyla says sitting next to me having obviously noticed Zakiah and I dancing together.

"Yes sort of. He asked me to remember him if Lord Ivashkov doesn't marry me." I say recalling what he'd asked of me. The second I say it Zyla's face scrunched up showing she wasn't pleased by that at all.

"I'm sorry Sydney. I'm going to guess you're also the only girl here that he is interested in. I'm sorry you're his target. But don't worry you don't have to marry him. You'll probably be the one that gets Lord Ivashkov. If I don't get him, I'd want it to be you." She says and smiles again.

"I'm going to get myself a dance see you later Sydney." She says smiling then goes off towards a small clump of royal Moroi men who she obviously knew and surprisingly does get offered a dance from one of them.

As the night progressed further I watched everything unfolding many girls getting dances with eligible royal Moroi men. Lord Ivashkov going through dances with several girls though some he simply went up to and gently tapped on the shoulders, whispered into their ears and then they stopped what they were doing and the girls left the ball room alone going into another room. Well that's what I guessed anyway. I'd been given a few more dances though none offered much conversation which I was thankful for. The room slowly held less people as some slowly descended away from the room but all us ladies stayed as were told to.

It was still by far crowded but not quiet as much as it once had been. There was room to breathe now.

I hadn't had my promised dance yet but I knew at some point that he would come and ask me inviting me to the dance floor. Though all I could think was that dream, that closeness we'd shared within it. The touch as he held me as he spun me and as he almost placed his lips on mine. As much as I wanted this and somehow some part of me does, the other part the logical part of me knows that it's wrong, I know I don't want him and that I shouldn't be with him or let him even think I do; but these parts of me are conflicting against each other.

A gentle hand came and touched my shoulder, tapping me lightly and I could feel breath on my neck. I turn my vision but too afraid to move my whole body incase it was a hungry vampire. But luckily as I see from my vision it was Lord Ivashkov who was leaning in getting ready to speak to me.

"I think it's time we dance." He says in my ears, I could feel him smiling as he said it. My heart beat that had sped up way faster than I'd wanted was now slowing down, feeling relaxed that it was only him.

"I thought you'd never ask." I say smiling and turning to take the hand he had now got on offer for me. My thoughts start racing again to the dream, to the dance, the touch, the closeness was it all about to become real?

"I was in our special place earlier." He says repeating what he'd told me at our photoshoot as he guides me into the centre of the dance floor.

"I thought you might show. I'd sent a note through Jill asking you to come." He says his face dropping near the end, it stung inside seeing that it hurt him having me not meet him there.

"She didn't tell me. Though I've been really busy today with all the preparations for this." I say gesturing to the glamorous ball room and all the classes I'd had to take for it.

He wraps his arms round me just like in the dream, this second it feels like I'm in the dream, like it's just the two of us in the room. Dancing in each other's embrace. But it's not we are not alone, we are being watched by many of the Moroi.

"Ah yes Martha grilling you all on how to be ladies. I didn't think of that." He says spinning me round once and bringing me back to his arms.

"I wish I'd had time to go to the gardens today." I say thinking of what Adrian calls 'our special place' he's never taken any other girls there but me, we have all our dates there and our non dates also.

"Let's go now then. If you want to?" He asks while still having his arms round my lower back holding me close in his arms. It was all so real from the dream his closeness and his soft grip on me.

I simply nod and he pulls me away taking me by the hand guiding me through the ball room, through court until we reach the gardens where Dillon was guarding as normal.

The gardens had been decorated to match court and made it stand out even more than normal. The flowers that had been forcibly grown by the earth users were all matched to the color scheme and looked so beautiful. I stop at a small patch and hesitate to sit down. I want to be closer to them and to sit down but I don't want to ruin my dress.

"Here there is a bench just up there." Adrian says guiding me back up from the almost crouch I'd gotten myself in as he noticed I'd tried to sit.

"That dress is far to beautiful to get ruined." He says as he himself sits down. I soon follow and sit next to him.

"Did you mean what you said earlier?" I ask my curiosity now getting ahead of itself.

"About what?" He asks turning my head slightly so I was facing him.

"That you'd designed this dress for me?"

"Yes. Well not on my own with Jill. I wanted your dress to be perfect for tonight and Jill suggested I tell her my ideas. She drew up the incredible sketch and got it made just how I wanted. But it looks incredibly more breath taking and perfect on you than I'd even imagined." He says looking me up and down taking in every aspect of me in his dress.

"It's beautiful, but Adrian you shouldn't have done that. You know we are never going to be together. You shouldn't be doing things like that. If anyone found out what you've done..." I cut myself off knowing nothing I say will even change it, it's done now.

"And I've told you, I can't stop doing these things for you. I'm not giving up, you'll be here until the end and I'm going to do everything I can to persuade you to be with me." He says taking my hands in his and staring Into my eyes. His look was so gentle and calming though I shifted my eyes after a few seconds knowing I can't allow myself to fall further.

He's a creature of evil and you're human. This would never work and it's inhumane to be with them.

"Have you had a good night Sydney?" He asks removing his hold of me now.

"I have it's been tiring but I've enjoyed it. Especially that you took me here into the gardens."

"Shall we go back in now. The ball must be almost done." He says standing himself up and straightening his tux. I copy and re-straighten my dress. He takes the longer walk round the gardens going past the river and the fountain, before walking back the straight path to the doors into court.

The second we enter i see Jill standing there waiting impatiently, looking really antsy.

"Oh Sydney thank goodness, I had no idea where you'd gone." She says doing her usual of grabbing my hands to pull me near to her.

"We went for a walk." I say as Adrian comes to stand at my side.

"I see, well Martha wants a small meeting with you ladies then you're free to go to your room." She says pulling me away from Adrian.

"Goodnight Lord Ivashkov" I say before I fully part away from him keeping the curtesy us ladies are expected to have.

"Goodnight Lady Sydney." He says back to me. Jill then abruptly pulls me further out the way so he was no longer in vision.

As I reach the ladies room I see panic on the other girls faces I run over to Zyla and Hana seeing Cailynn was cuddled up in Hana's arms crying.

"What happened?" I say joining the small huddle around them.

"She's been kicked out along with two other girls. From what we can make out while she was dancing Lord Ivashkov tapped her on the shoulder and whispered to her that her time here was over. And I'm not sure with the other two but my guess is he said the same thing. It's so awful."

"That is so harsh. I saw him tap them on the shoulder and then they left but I never imagined it was that he'd asked them to leave." I say recalling what I saw but now suddenly feeling angry I didn't talk to her when I saw it.

"I'm so happy I got a dance instead of that." Zyla says showing her relief.

"Ladies please gather around." Martha says clomping her way into the room. Walking in hastily, obviously not liking that shes had to do this meeting.

"I want to first off say thank you and congratulations on a wonderful night we have had so much fantastic feedback on you wonderful eligible young ladies." She stops smiles and looks at us all in pride. "Second of all I know that we have had an unexpected event tonight and three of you have been let go. I'm sorry to you ladies. But the rules on this selection lie in Lord Ivashkov's hands and if he no longer wants you as a guest then that is his choice. Please keep in mind though we may still find you a husband, we have many eligible Moroi that you all so graciously met today. So please keep your head held high like ladies do and you will be seen to accordingly." She takes a few steps round the room and then stops and looks at us again.

"Tomorrow we will be having no class and I give you all freedom for a day. But please keep in mind the rules I have told you. You are ladies and you are guests of Queen Tatiana's so please act like it. You're all each being watched my many to see how suited you are for our lord. I expect not to hear of any dramas or bad behaviour while I'm in absence is that clear ladies?"

We all nod to her and gain a simple smile of satisfaction.

"You may all go to bed now I will see you in two days."

And so we part gathering around the girls we are losing until slowly they are gathered with their things and escorted out of the premise. It feels strange seeing them go, with no warning they would be leaving, none of us prepared for anyone to be kicked out of the lottery.

It's like a warning that any given second one of us could be asked to leave. A warning I didn't like, any of us even I could be asked to go. But Martha said we are living here under Queen Tatiana's insistence and that Lord Ivashkov is the one making the rules. If he chooses or the Queen chooses and we are requested to go then we must. It's a new concept we hadn't known of until today.


	8. Fallout, Falling, Attack

I was asleep dreaming of a perfect place. The one place I adored here at court.

The garden is glowing, the fountain in full swing, birds chirping in the trees and the flowers all in full bloom displaying a feast of color. It is the most beautiful night I'd had here. If only it were real.

"You got my note?" Adrian says coming up from behind me.

"I didn't get a note." I say confused "I just had to come to our special place" I say going closer to him. He'd come into my dream, my own dream again. He never seems to leave me anymore.

"It's beautiful isn't it?" He says though looks at me as he says it. He says these things to me all the time yet I'm not used to accepting them. Not used to hearing them.

"The view really is. I wish Eddie could see it. He'd love taking photos of all of it." I say thinking back to my best friend who I was now starting to miss loads.

"Eddie? Is that your boyfriend?" He says angrily moving away from me slightly. "That's why you don't want to be with me?" He says starting to get red with anger.

"No he's not my boyfriend." I say looking at him in shock that he'd just said that.

"What about Zakiah? I saw you two flirting with each other at the ball. Are you wanting to be with him over me?" He asks raising his voice more. I had no idea why he was even acting this way. Was he being jealous? I'd never seen a guy jealous before but the way he was acting certainly showed that he was. But in my own dream why was this happening, shouldn't I be able to change it? Bring Eddie Into my own dream, this isn't making any sense. Yet I find myself playing along with this bizarre dream.

"No I don't, he's no different to you he's still an evil blood sucking creature. But at least he seems honest unlike you who's gone from girl to girl and can't commit to a single one. And you won't once you're married either right?" I say snapping at him my own anger growing. At him though this dream started to feel as though I was still awake.

"So you have 3 men strung around your fingers and I'm the bad guy?" He says snapping at me turning his back on me "I have a past Sydney; I've been with girls, maybe more than I should have but it's the past. Did you even concider that the whole reason I'm doing this whole thing is because I want to settle down finally, that I want to have a wife. I don't want a million girls I just want one." He says turning back round again before he paces round the garden.

"I want to be able to have a woman on my side that loves me for everything I am. I want to give her the world. I want to be able to grow old with her and know I chose the right woman; to see how lucky I am to have her. What don't you get about that?" He says looking hurt. Looking into my eyes as he said that.

I'd said what I'd said as did he and the damage was done.

We both go quiet avoiding each other not having anything worth while to say to each other.

"I'll see you tomorrow at lunch Sydney, sleep well." He says leaving my dream.

It still hadn't felt like a dream, it felt too real. It makes me feel different from being in it. I don't go back to sleep after and just lay there on my bed confused and angry. Unsure what it was or how it happened.

* * *

"You all had better give me a present later. At my party" Ollysiana says loudly sounding so over excited. Talking to a small group of the royal ladies that were gathered near her.

"Are you sure you are even allowed a party?" Addison says sitting on the floor near her.

"I asked Lord Ivashkov on our date and he said to talk to my Moroi which I did. Plus Martha said yes." her face glowing at the mention of Lord Ivashkov.

"Happy Birthday Ollysa" I say as I walk past her walking in the ladies room going to go sit with Hana and Zyla.

"Thanks Sydney, you're invited to my party too. I hope you'll show." She said standing up to look right at me.

"Sure I'll make sure I come. Thanks." I reply to her then keep walking towards my friends.

"You got an invite to her party? Wow that's huge Ollysa doesn't even like you. No offence but she doesn't." Zyla says as I sit down next to her on the maroon sofa.

"I know, I'm not royal enough for her." I say in a tone that matches some of the royals tones here which makes Hana burst into laughter.

"What? What is so funny?" I says suddenly feeling so insecure for attempting that kind of voice.

"Nothing you just sounding so snotty like you were a royal when you said that. No offense Zyla." Hana says through her laughter.

"No you're right Hana." Zyla says laughing slightly herself. "I can just imagine you married to a royal and talking like that everyday. It's hilarious Sydney." She says still laughing at me along with Hana. "Oh but please if it's not Lord Ivashkov you marry don't marry my brother, you can do better than him." She says now slowly calming down from her laughter.

"Don't worry I don't plan on marrying your brother." Or Lord Ivashkov I say in my head though I wouldn't ever say that out loud to them two.

The doors open to the room and Martha walks in with two Dhampir men in official uniform.

"Ladies, please gather around." She says stopping only a little way into the ladies room. We all look at each other shocked that she was even here today.

"I know, I know." She says seeing us all looking apprehensive at her as we all slowly get up and etch closer to her.

"We were not supposed to have class today I know. However ladies I have an announcement for you. And it cannot wait."

"We're not all down here" Caytence yells through the crowd of us. Not using Martha's rule of hands up when wanting to speak. She receives a look of distaste from Martha for the out break.

"Thank you Caytence. You can be the one to tell the other girls this message as you so generously volunteered yourself by rudely shouting out." Martha says followed by a groan from Caytence for being given a job for her outburst.

"There are rumors that a Strigoi group have formed somewhere near. We don't know how close or the exact agenda they have; however we are shutting off any access to the outdoors and have Dhampirs covering the entire area. You are still free to roam court as you want to but you must be in a group and have a Dhampir present." She says a look of fear crossing her face. She looks across the group then stops her gaze upon Hana who was next to me.

"Hana-Grayce and Destiny, neither of you are on duty nor are we wanting you to be. We respect your training and your abilities however you are both guests here. We refuse anything to happen to any of you ladies and want to maintain a safety protocol. It is my duty to ensure you are safe at all times, do you all understand that?" She says sternly looking at each of us individually waiting for a nod of reassurance from each of us.

"Good now have a great day ladies. And you will find one of your Dhampir's waiting outside the room for you as you chose to move around court." She says as she turns and walks back out the room leaving us all alone again.

"I hope they don't come here and the Dhampirs get rid of them." Addison says pulling Cressida and Katherine away from the group that had crowded round.

"What does that mean for dates? It better not stop my date tonight." Cressida says in her usual bitchy tone.

"Alchemist bitch, I bet the Strigoi are here because of you." She says walking by and turning to me.

"Oh shut up Cressy, what is your issue with Sydney? Afraid she's prettier than you? That she has a better chance at winning than you?" Zyla says standing face to face in front of her.

"Not at all, she's an ugly bitch who's rigging this whole thing so she can win. But she won't, there is no way I'm letting her win." She says moving herself closer to Zyla closing the already small space between them.

"You're full of shit Cress, you know that? You're absolutely deluded. The only one that has this rigged is you. 'My uncle is Lucian, I'm from the highest Badica royal family. My parents are Lord and Lady Badica.'" Zyla says mimicking Cressida. It was like a flash the second Zyla stopped talking Cressida had her fist clenched and punched her in the face.

Zyla threw one right back knocking Cressida back, the two of them start kicking and punching each other. Turning into a full fight. Unable to see who was hitting who or how badly hurt either of them were.

After what felt like ages but must have been only a minute or so Hana and Destiny pull them off each other, though both were trying to get at each other again. Squirming out of their arms attacking the air as though they were attacking each other.

"You stay away from me you psycho bitch." Cressida yells as Destiny pulls her out the ladies room.

"What did you do that for Zyla?" I say coming up to her in shock that she'd gotten into a fight. "Are you hurt?" I say being more sympathetic this time wanting to ensure she was okay.

"Yeah just a few bruises oh and a split lip by the feel of it, I'll be okay. It will heal." She says touching her face to feel for any wounds she had.

"You are so stupid for doing that Zyla. If you want a fight get a Dhampir to do it or use your magic." Hana says jokingly to her pushing her gently.

"Yeah well that bitch had it coming for a long time. Someone had to put her in her place. All the Moroi here are so afraid of her, I'm not." She says starting to walk away now showing she's done talking about it.

"I'm going in my room for a while, I'll see you both later." She says and then walks off leaving us.

"She shouldn't have done that, she could get kicked out for causing a fight. And we know that Cressida won't because of her uncle." Hana says as we walk arm in arm together leaving the ladies room.

"I know I wish she hadn't, it was so stupid of her. Just because Cressida was saying that didn't mean she had to cause a fight. Maybe we should go talk to someone about it?" I say though not really sure what would work, she'd done it now.

"No one to talk to Syd, it's only gonna make everything that much worse. It's not worth it. Isabella and I are going to watch a movie later you wanna come with?" She says changing the subject and a smile back on her face.

"Thanks but I'm going to pass on that. The last movie I saw with you you sat and recited the entire dialogue along with it." I say almost laughing thinking of when Zyla, Hana, Cailynn, Isabella and I went together and watched a movie. It was some romantic comedy type movie and the entire time Hana was just mimicking the whole movie word for word for each character. It was funny but annoying as none of us had seen it before apart from Hana.

"I'm going to go in the gardens before they close it off." I say to her letting her know where I'm going to be.

"Okay." She says unblinking our arms. "You're always in the gardens, does it make you think of home or something?" She asks curiosity over her face.

"Yeah my best friend and I had an area similar back home we always went to. Just makes me feel safe here." I say honestly to her a smile creeping across my face as I remember home.

"Cool well be safe and have fun. I'll catch you later for Ollysa's party." She says and then goes off on her own.

* * *

The garden was empty when I got there, it was quiet and peaceful and all I could hear was the swishing of the water. I plant myself on the floor just In front of the small river. Just thinking of home, wondering how Eddie was doing in his training, thinking of Carly she must be back at college now. Zoe is probably being given more intense training from dad especially as I've gone and he lost his job. Mom is most likely watching the broadcast every night, working hard during the day. I miss them all, I wish I was able to see them give them a hug and make sure they are all safe.

"You're not supposed to be here alone Sydney." I hear Angeline say behind me. Startling me out of my thoughts.

"I know but I just needed it." I say though knowing that wasn't really a good enough answer.

"What if a Strigoi comes through this way? You won't be safe alone." She says standing right behind me now.

"I won't be here long. Can you do something for me?" I ask her looking up from the river to read her facial expression.

"What is is?" She says showing she wasn't sure she should.

"Can you go find Lord Ivashkov and ask him to meet me in Our Special Place." I say wanting to talk to him.

"I'm not supposed to, it's against the rules. I could find Jill and ask her though." She says panicked at my request.

"Thanks." I say and she goes though looks back at me every few seconds. I hear her voice faintly talking to someone maybe Dillon maybe someone else.

A few minutes later he shows up but not in his best mood.

"What do you want Sydney?" Adrian says bitterly to me. Sitting right next to where I was.

"It wasn't a dream was it?" I say asking what I needed to know. I soon realised he was as angry with me as I had been at him.

"No it was a spirit induced dream. Controlled by me." He says pausing to look at me, to see my reaction. "I'd been visiting every few nights giving you a nice dream and trying to get you to fall for me. Or to show me how you truly felt for me." He says honestly but keeping his eyes down not wanting to look at me.

"But that's wrong Adrian. You've used your magic on me and for a selfish thing. Don't do it again." I say reiterating his tone he used on me.

Just the thought that it was magic washing all over me all those nights from all the dreams that felt so real. It felt horrible and I never want to experience another one.

"I didn't do it to harm you Sydney, I figured we could get to know each other better its more personal. I was doing it so you wouldn't realise it was anything but a normal dream."

"Well it felt different, they felt real and..." I stop my words not coming out I was going to mention the ball room, the kiss that almost happened. The way I wanted it to happen, but i couldn't say it. But he carries on talking stopping me from having to.

"It got out of hand last night. I got jealous and angry. I'm sorry, I just don't like the idea of you with any other men. I want you Sydney, I want you to myself and you know I do." He says looking at me again. His feelings, pain and yearning were showing on his face.

"Well I'm not with anyone, you included and you know that. Zakiah was just being nice, doing what he was supposed to do. And Eddie is my best friend, he's been my best friend for eight years." I take a deep breath knowing what I was going to tell him next about Eddie would be a shock for him. "He's a dhampir. He's currently in training for your army"

"Sydney Sage has a best friend that is an evil creature of the night?" He says his tone indicating the shock I'd predicted, he moves backwards slightly, the whole time I find myself just looking at him a smile on my face.

"Well maybe I can do something to help him? Would that make you happier with me?" He says a smile back on his face again. He gets up from the floor and I follow him before I answer his question.

"You could pull him out from it. He didn't want to be part of it anyway. He just wanted to be a standard dhampir." I say knowing exactly what he'd wanted and what he got pushed into.

"That can be arranged Sydney." He pauses looks at me showing he had more to say but choose not to.

"What is it?" I say prompting him to continue with his thoughts.

"You know I'd do anything for you, I mean it. Literally anything you want I will get it done... for you." He says coming closer to me I felt like he was going to pull me close to him. But he didn't.

"We'd better get back in, the gardens will be closed for a few days now." He says as he grabs my hand in his and gently guides me away from the gardens back into court. I don't resist him and find it felt perfect holding his hand. Almost like our hands were made to be holding each others; only that can't be as we aren't supposed to be together. It made no sense.

"Do you want to come into my lounge room. Hang with me and my friends?" He asks stopping just as we enter court looking at my face the whole time he asked.

I stare at him our hands still holding each others. I don't know what to say or what to do. My anxieties slowly building up again. meeting his friend, going into his private lounge room for which we'd been told not to enter.

"You don't have to go Sydney." He says obviously sensing my nerves over this. My uncertainty at doing this.

"No its fine, I'll go." I say he holds my hand tighter, showing he cared and understood how I feel. That I didn't have to if I chose not to. It was sweet and made me start to feel safe.

"Jill will be there." He says after a few minutes silent walking together.

"Okay" I say quietly slowly regretting that I'd said yes to going. Unsure what would be ahead or who his friends were.

"Maybe you should not hold my hand incase the other girls see." I say though wishing I hadn't but knowing I'd be an even bigger target for Cressida and Destiny if they saw us.

"Right, i should stop." He says but still doesn't give up holding my hand.

We go to a different section of court one I'd only seen on my first day here when Martha was rushing to show us everything. It looked so different to the area I was used to being in, you could tell this was the royals section of court.

"Are you sure you're ready and wanting to do this?" He asks his hand still holding mine as he stops outside a door.

"I'm sure." I say and he opens the door. The second I walk in with him the room had a Dhampir standing at the back of the room, not wearing uniform, but wearing a duster jacket. He looked alert though so was obviously doing his job. There was a sofa that had a blonde curled up in the arms of a dark haired boy and were watching the TV. And the only other person in the room was a brunette girl laying upside down and on a slant on a single seat.

No sign of Jill.

They all turn to look at us seeing who had come into the room. The brunette girl is the first to get out her seat and come over to us.

"You actually did it. I'm impressed Ivashkov." She says to Adrian then turns to me. "I'm Rose." She says turning to me, a smile on her face. She shakes her head slightly looking back at Adrian almost as if she was shocked.

"That's Lissa and Christian on the sofa and Dimitri on duty." She says and then she pulls me with her to the seat she was on. Finally breaking Adrian and i's hands apart for the first time.

"He said he thought this would work. I never believed him." She said sitting down on the floor next to me, looking up at me.

"What did he say would work?" I ask confused and overwhelmed.

"Oh, you don't know?" She says looking confused herself.

"Don't know what?" I say looking up at Adrian he had now found a seat himself opposite mine. But out of earshot.

"Adrian was dream walking with you. He'd gloated to us it was working, that you were falling for him finally and that he'd get you to come here to meet us. It's surreal he did it." Rose says looking over at him amazement all over her face.

"Oh" I say unsure of the words I needed, what was I supposed to say to this. I sit there feeling out of place and uncomfortable. Adrian now having a conversation with Christian, though looking over at me every few seconds.

"Have you and Lissa ever...?" I say not finishing my sentence but looking between Adrian and Rose. She picks up what I was hinting at right away and laughs as though I said something hilarious.

"No never. Lissa is like his cousin plus she's totally in love with Christian. And I'm with him over there." She says pointing at Dimitri. "But I know why you're asking, worried about his past right?" I nod to her in response everything Zakiah said about him still plays in my mind even though Adrian had tried to reassure me.

"Don't worry he's committing now trust me. He'd do anything to have you. He talks about you all the time. You come up more than any of the other girls." She says a smile on her face she looking right at me like she herself was trying to read what I was thinking.

"Wanna go for a walk?" She says standing up from the floor. Not even waiting fr an answer. "Adrian, I'm stealing your girl." She says and pulls me up from the seat. "You'll be okay for awhile right Liss?" She asks when we are near Lissa. "Go, I'll be fine here." She says waving Rose off.

We walk together not going anywhere in particular just walking around the royal area of court. Going past all the houses that were set up there for the many royal families, that had chosen to live inside court.

"He really likes you Sydney. I know if you said yes right now this whole show would be over. He doesn't want anyone but you. This was his aunts idea 'the most fantastic way of finding his true love is to showcase it' she said once or something like that anyway; but he found his true love the second he laid his eyes on you." Rose says walking along side me.

"If you have no interest in him don't mess him around. Go home. If you want him or think you could want him then fine. But don't hurt him. He can find another girl here to settle with. It won't be the one but she would love him and he'd eventually love her too. So if that won't be you that loves him leave now before he falls even deeper for you." She gives me a look showing how serious she was about the whole thing, about me not wanting me to hurt him.

"I don't want to hurt him. I want him to be happy." She looks at me and then smiles.

"Good. I'll see you around Sydney." She says as she opens a door that shows the normal area of court again, she holds the door open signifying she was sending me back now.

"Okay. See you around Rose." I say unconfidently copying what she'd said. I go through the doors leading me to the door I'd come through when I arrived here.

The instant I'm through Rose shuts the door showing she was completely done with talking to me now. It was strange, I couldn't figure out what was going on what I was supposed to do.

* * *

I go up to my room and stay there for most of the afternoon, just reading needing some time to myself. All three girls sit in their usual spaces at the other end of the room talking amongst themselves. Knowing that I sometimes need my own space to think about things. Rose had opened up a window of things I had to think about and deal with but right now I didn't want to think about them. I just stay and read removing myself from the world I'm in.

* * *

"Is it true?" The second I walk back to the ladies room I have four girls round me all asking me the same question.

"Were you really holding hands with him?"

Before I get to even answer being overwhelmed with them bombarding me Cressida walks in behind me and answers for them.

"Ofcourse it's true. It's part of her plan. Just like the Strigoi are part of her plan. All set up. She'll be pregnant with his kid before this whole thing is closed. That is unless sheisn't pregnant with her Dhampir boyfriends kid already and is going to go claiming it's Lord Ivashkov's." She says stopping just at the side of the group giving me a snide glare.

"Cut it out Cressida. You know that nothing you're saying is real. You're just jealous for some reason. A reason I don't even understand. I'm not doing anything, I don't have a plan and you're ruining Ollysiana's birthday with your childish remarks. Just cut it out already." I say angrily snapping back myself, fighting my own battle against her for the first time. I don't know why maybe because I'd had enough, maybe because the things she was making up were getting worse or maybe because I wanted a fair competition. I don't know but the look on her face after I stood up for myself scared me, making me wish I'd kept my mouth shut.

Ollysiana soon comes over to us all pulling the girls away so we were all gathered around her. She was wearing a new dress that looked like she'd gotten hand made just for the party. Her hair was done in several braids and then woven into each other with a crown on the top of her head. She was desperately advertising that it was her nineteenth birthday.

She sits in a seat using the grace she had been taught by Martha with all of us girls on the floor around her. Opening each of the presents that she'd gotten from the royal ladies and ones her family had sent over to her.

The doors soon open stopping everyone from celebrating, most of the girls had now been grouped together like we usually are but Ollysa had done her rounds of parading herself in front of all us. Getting her compliments and hearing everyone saying happy birthday again to her. The only thing that stopped her joy and everyone's laughter and gossiping is when a parade of uniformed Dhampir come storming into the room.

"Ladies please hastily make your way into the dining hall for your safety. This is not a practice or a drill. The Strigoi are on grounds and you must move NOW." One of the Dhampir says rushing his words but using loud authority tone of voice.

All of us girls rush into the dining hall and are met as we enter by Lord and Lady Ivashkov along with Adrian. The doors behind us all get locked up and Adrian rushes over to the windows pulling down a huge blocker covering the view of the outside.

A collection of the girls sit in the corner. Its strange seeing them huddled together, some almost in tears. Destiny and Hana being the ones to calm them down. To assure them the Dhampirs were doing everything to protect them. I could see Ollysiana was shaking and her crown was no long on her head. Each time Addison tried to touch her she shoved her off. I kept observing everyone my heart beat racing a million miles an hour but I was unable to cry like some of them. I stand up and go over to where Adrian was.

"Can I help? Tell me what I need to do and I'll do it." I say confidently to him he looks over nods then starts speaking

"Grab the barriers from the top, drop it down then pull the covers down. It blocks everything from the outside off." He says grabbing another one himself

"What's going on?" I say to him in a whisper doing what he'd shown me. I struggle at first trying to figure out the right part to move to bring the barrier down but eventially I get it. Hearing the loud clamp sound as the metal falls down.

"Strigoi got into court. There's a few groups that we get come every so often trying to rid of the royal families." He says pain suddenly sweeps over his face making me nervous about what is coming next.

"We hold the only two Dragomir's left. If they get killed the strigoi have won at removing one of the founding families." He looks panicked so I reach my hand over to his lightly touching it. "They aren't the only ones we have to worry about, there is a group of Moroi dissidents that want the same thing. It varies who we get showing up ready for attack." He says whispering his answers back to me pain all over him.

"Are they safe? Is Jill safe?" I say knowing she'd said she was a Dragomir just yesterday.

"Yes, Jill and Lissa are in the safe room hidden from sight of anyone. Along with my aunt and some other royals." He says moving his hand off mine so he could pull another barrier down.

As we move to the next window on there's a huge thud on it as a body of a dhampir is thrown lifeless into it. I stand there looking at it in shock, this was the first dead body I'd seen. I'd cleaned up Strigoi bodies but never seen one like this; one taking their last breath right in front of me.

"Shut it Sydney." Adrian says grabbing the ridges from the top bringing the barrier crashing down shutting away the dhampir's body.

"I've got it you go sit with the others." Adrian says seeing we had only one more window left to barrier off. I do as he said and go over to the others. I look round the group finding who was looking the most in need of comfort.

"They can't get to you. You're safe. Just breathe." I say leaning infront of my enemy who was almost a green color and had practically stopped breathing.

She looks up at me her face covered in tears. And pulls her arms round me bringing me into a tight hug. I hear her take a huge breath while there, she keeps me held tight in her arms until she stopped shaking and then she let's me go.

"Are you going to be okay alone?" I ask her looking into her eyes. Seeing how truly scared she was.

"I'll be just down there. I'm going to talk to some of the other girls." I move away though knowing she wanted me to stay with her. But I couldn't others needed calming too.

"How is everyone?" Adrian asks coming over to me and to the ladies.

"Shaken up, Cressida is the worst but Ollysiana doesn't look good either. What a wonderful birthday party she got." I say seeing them. Feeling really bad for Ollysiana who had so much excitement just a few minutes ago.

"Okay, I'm going to go talk to them all see how everyone is. Will you be okay?" He says looking at me with pure concern. He eyes looking afraid to leave my side.

"I'll be okay. Go." I say to him and he does.

He walks round to all the ladies staying with them comforting them all. He'd gotten most of them calmed down until a loud thud of something flung onto the door scaring everyone. You could tell it was a body that hit the door. It was the same loud sound as the window; only this was indoors. This was closer to us.

"Hana, you okay?" I say as Hana came to sit next to me.

"Yeah but I wish I could fight." She says a half smile on her face.

"Well I'm glad you're here and not fighting. Sounds like we're losing lots of great dhampir." I say guessing by the sounds that were outside the door.

"It'll be okay, I doubt that many are ours. We have the best here Its all dead Strigoi I assure you." She says knowing its true. Knowing from her own experience and training.

"I'm going to go sit with Cressida for a while." I say knowing how scared she was earlier.

"You're crazy Sydney, she hates you yet you go comfort her when she's scared." Hana says before I leave her.

"Cressida, take a deep breath. In and out. Keep breathing." I say seeing her frozen in her place. Her eyes shedding tears and looking lost. She was shaking again and was freezing cold to touch. She eventually listens and does as I'd said starting to breathe again. Taking it all slow. Her body all shaken up, being so afraid of what was happening outside. Adrian comes over seeing what I was doing, seeing how shaken up Cressida was.

"Its okay Lady Cressida. Here" Adrian says sitting next to her and bringing her into his arms giving her comfort.

They stay like that for a while keeping her there waiting for her to come back to normal, stopping her from shaking. I couldn't help but feel slight anger or even jealousy at seeing them cuddled up together. It was the circumstances doing this, giving him the reason to but I couldn't help but feel that I wished it was me there. Me in his arms being protected. But it wasn't and it wasn't the right time to start having these feelings. They were unnecessary right now. She needed him and it's not like he had any reason to protect me. I was holding up okay, though I was scared I wasn't showing it as much as the others. I was coping Cressida wasn't.

Almost two hours went by before the doors re-opened the locks on the door unlocking. A Dhampir enters his uniform scuffed up but he looked okay other than that.

"All clear your higness's and Ladies. You are free to go back to your chambers." He says staying by the door using a booming voice to project around the room.

"Thank you Jedisen" Lord Ivashkov says as he and Lady Ivashkov leave to go back to their own quarters.

"Ladies, before you go may I have a word." Adrian says standing up in front of us all.

"I want to make a small announcement, I know today has been a scary day. And Lady Ollysiana, I'm sorry your birthday party got ruined." He says pausing giving her an apologetic smile. Obviously wishing it hadn't happened on her special day.

"I want to say to you all right now that today was one of the many attacks we have here at court. And if you feel you cannot handle it then you are free to leave, I will not stop you." He pauses takes in a deep breath and continues "If you do wish to leave tell your Moroi and they will help you pack and will report back to me who has chosen to go." He pauses again taking time to look each of us in the eye locking in with each of us.

"You have until tomorrow to make your choice. I will see you all again soon. Goodnight ladies." He says and then walks away, I was guessing to go to his own room.

All of us girl slowly start to head up the stairs going back to our rooms all sticking together until we reach them. Huddling into each other scared and unsure what we would find. As we gradually separate going into our rooms, I take time to look in and see some of them were talking to their Moroi's. I guess about leaving.

I know now I can handle any situation and come out of it still being strong. I survived a Strigoi attack and seeing a dead Dhampir. Though it was terrifying I didn't break down and panic, I got up and protected those that needed me. I also know now I don't plan on leaving any time soon. I plan on fighting more, against myself, against my belief's. Against everything I stand for.


End file.
